A Simple Message
by boredyetinspiredartist
Summary: At first, she was content in receiving a simple message from him, but hearing him say "Happy birthday" were the best words she ever heard. Final chapter posted!
1. Her Special Day

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sensei. The story and its creativity belong to the author.

 **Note:** Takes place during episode 500.

 **Canon-verse:** This story takes place during the Blank Period, a few months after the Last Movie and in-between events of Konoha Hiden.

 **Fanon-verse:** Takes place after Aftermath.

 **A/N:** Decided to do this due to the fact we're all unsatisfied with SP's rendition of the final episode and dying for Sasusaku interaction. Well, I'm glad it turned out that way because it gave me something to write about. In addition, for those who are unsatisfied with the lack of Sasusaku interaction in Aftermath, this is for you. And since it's the queen's birthday (belated, happy birthday Sakura!) I decided to combine the two into a long one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Special

A Simple Message

* * *

 _Today's the day._

Brushing pink strands away from her face for the umpteenth time, Sakura secured her hair with a red headband. Opening her closet, she pulled out a simple red V-neck dress then slipped it over her petite frame. Moving to the vanity for a last minute look-over, her hand went up, fingers touching her bare throat.

"I need a good accessory for this," she told herself, opening her drawer and retrieved a pearl necklace. After unclasping it, the pinkette wound the accessory around her neck. Satisfied with the way it accentuated her collar, she securely clasped it shut.

 _Perfect._

Pleased with her appearance, she stood up then walked to the bed, grabbing her purse and an elaborately wrapped gift. Finally out of the bedroom, Sakura proceeded to the front door. After slipping her dainty feet onto red pumps and locking her apartment, the pinkette smiled at the clear blue sky overlooking the Hokage Monument.

 _It was Naruto's wedding day._

Excited about today's event, she recalled the day her loudmouthed teammate made the announcement.

* * *

 _After a grueling shift, Sakura was eager to go home. Filling her mind with pleasant images of takeout food and a good night's sleep, she failed to notice a certain blond jinchūriki trailing after her. The exhausted kunoichi was a few feet away from the medical facility when she heard her name being called._

" _Sakura-chan!"_

 _Her thoughts were immediately squelched in an instant. She turned around to find Naruto walking toward her."If you're asking for a consultation, set an appointment with Shizune-san," she grumbled tiredly, by way of greeting._

 _Naruto only grinned as he stopped in front of her. He was a good foot taller now that she barely reached his shoulders even if she stood on her tiptoes. "Perfect timing, Sakura-chan! Have dinner with me."_

 _She yawned, uninterested. "Go ask Hinata. I'm on the early shift tomorrow and I need sleep."_

 _Instead of getting disappointed by her refusal, his grin got wider as he unceremoniously grabbed her hand. "Nuh-uh! I won't take no for an answer. And besides," he added, voice lowered. "I have something important to tell you."_

 _Sensing the urgency in his tone, she yielded to his request._

 _Upon arriving at Ichiraku, she was shocked to find Kakashi-sensei and Sai sitting in their usual spot. It was a rare occasion for their team to have a get-together sans Sasuke due to their busy schedules and the latter's absence._

 _Finally seeing them after several months was fulfilling._

 _After filling their stomachs with Ichiraku's famed miso pork ramen and exchanging stories here and there, Naruto finally dropped the bomb._

" _I'm getting married."_

...

 _For the next few minutes, everything was silent._

 _Even the owner, Teuchi-san, dropped the noodles he was boiling in the pot after hearing the news._

 _The first reaction was a huge, "WHAT?"_

 _Kakashi and Sai's reactions were priceless. Both sported gaping mouths of astonishment. On the other hand, Sakura quickly recovered from the shock and jumped to the occasion, hugging Naruto while spouting congratulatory words and squeals of happiness._

 _And the rest was history._

* * *

Arriving at the venue, Sakura instantly fell in love with the setting.

Cherry blossom trees in full bloom surrounded the vicinity, fallen petals dancing with each sway of the wind. From the entrance, guests started entering, bringing gifts and celebratory wishes in the form of notes.

It was a joyous occasion, coupled with the cherry blossoms in full bloom symbolized good fortune and happiness for the soon-to-be-married couple.

Sakura smiled, recalling how she helped Hinata in deciding the date.

* * *

 _The Hyūga princess was swamped with endless requests and preparations that the last thing on her mind was the proper time to hold the wedding._

 _Being the oblivious one, Naruto suggested to have it on the eve of their birthdays for easy recalling. Both girls vehemently refused, citing his suggestion as a sign of laziness. Because of that, Naruto was forced to sleep on the couch until the date had been decided._

 _Several weeks after, Hinata dropped by Sakura's office for a visit._

 _The pinkette just finished her hospital rounds when the petite brunette visited, citing she came from Ino's flower shop and ordered white mountain lilies for her flower arrangements. While munching on dangos and anmitsu from the sweets shop they frequently visited, Sakura listened attentively as Hinata voiced out her woes._

" _I had a hard time convincing the Main Branch elder that I'm fine with my name placed under Naruto-kun's family registry," she said, sipping her tea daintily. "They kept on repeating that my recent decisions were unbecoming for a Hyuga."_

 _Sakura snorted. "They're being too traditional. They should be satisfied that Hanabi already agreed to take over as the next clan head."_

 _Hinata smiled. "Everyone was shocked when Naruto-kun dropped by for a visit then quickly asked for my hand in marriage. They all assumed that he got me pregnant hence the hasty proposal."_

 _The pinkette couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "And since Kakashi-sensei went with him, the elders didn't have the heart to argue anymore."_

 _Of course, they wouldn't._

 _Not in front of the Sixth Hokage and the other half of the world's most powerful shinobi. Those old farts gladly sent Hinata's hand…er, her to Naruto's waiting arms in one piece since they had no use for her and well…they simply couldn't stand a chance against him._

 _Not to mention, having a devious ex-Anbu Commander slash Jōnin sensei slash Sixth Hokage for a backup made the proposal an instant success._

 _Back to the topic at hand, Sakura understood that Hinata was still struggling in deciding the best date for her marriage. Tucking a hand under her chin, jade eyes looked out the window, eventually landing on a certain tree with its budding blossoms._

 _An idea hit her._

 _What better way to hold the perfect wedding in a season full of blooming cherry blossoms?_

 _Pitching the suggestion to Hinata, a satisfied smile crossed Sakura's face as the pallid-eyed girl's tender features lightened up from anticipation. The hug she received from the shy female lifted the exhaustion she felt from doing her arduous shifts._

 _With that, it was finally set._

 _Except for one thing._

 _Naruto will only agree if the wedding will take place the day before Sakura's birthday._

 _The medic-nin was taken aback by her teammate's unusual request yet she relented eventually when Hinata explained it as Naruto's way of showing gratitude for getting the two of them together._

 _It made her cry._

* * *

 _And now…_

Observing the emerging guests, Sakura caught sight of the Kazekage's entourage as they entered the place, greeting dignitaries and mingling with the other guests.

Her eyes caught sight of Shikamaru pulling Temari along with him and introducing her to his colleagues. Never had she seen the Sand kunoichi blush in so many shades of red.

Not too far from her, Ino and Sai were happily chatting with each other, hands intertwined to signify their status as a couple. They started going on dates after Sai's mission for the Country of Silence then got officially together during their mission in apprehending Kido Tsumiki and his plans of using tailed beast drugs.

At the other side, Chouji manned the buffet but what caught Sakura's attention was a certain Kumo kunoichi approaching him, albeit a bored look on her face. The two began talking and she was surprised to see Karui's blushing face.

 _Amazing._

 _In a momentous occasion such as this, everyone came with a date._

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-san!"

The pinkette turned her head sideways as Tenten and Rock Lee moved toward her. Fixing a smile on her face, she greeted them, "Hi guys."

Tenten looked wonderful in her formal attire, a white cheongsam with peonies embroidered on the silky fabric. Rock Lee wore a modern rendition of a changsan, yet Sakura guessed that he still wore his green tracksuit underneath it. The same was applied for Gai-sensei as well, eyeing the wheelchair-bound man currently engaged in a heated conversation with Kakashi-sensei.

Rock Lee instantly sidled next to her, flashing his wide grin. "You look beautiful as always, Sakura-san!" Suddenly snatching her hand, he then placed an open-mouthed kiss on her palm. "Will you do me the honor of being my date for this joyous occasion?"

Before Sakura could give her reply, Tenten bopped her bowl-cut teammate hard on the head. "Baka! Are you seriously abandoning me, your own teammate?"

"B-but, you said that women are attracted to determined men!"

"Not in this occasion! Did you forget she's taken?"

Lee's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "I thought it'd be a good idea to keep her company while he's not here…"

Both women sweatdropped.

 _It was an opportunistic suitors' way of saying, "To attack the prey swiftly while the hawk is away."_

Tenten slapped a hand on her forehead. Yanking Lee by the ear, she dragged him away from Sakura, spouting words like "Wrong move, stupid!" and "Behave yourself!"

Sakura eyed the spectacle with uncertainty, taking Tenten's words into account. _'Taken, huh?'_

Even though the closest thing she got with Sasuke was mutual understanding, everyone within their social circle already assumed they were in a long distance relationship – notwithstanding the fact that two years had passed and she received no communication from him whatsoever.

 _Not even a damn note._

Even Naruto complained about it and he was supposedly the best friend.

The lack of communication and his prolonged absence made her lonely.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder. "You okay, Sakura?"

The medic nin glanced at her gorgeous best friend, who was wearing a tight lavender dress and her long blonde hair free from accessories. Beside her, Sai was equally dashing in his black formal wear sans the jacket. "Ino, Sai."

"Were you about to cheat?"

Both women were wide-eyed at Sai's blunt inquiry.

His girlfriend was flabbergasted. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I heard Lee muttering about finally having his chance with you. Shall I inform _him_ about this?"

Ino clamped her hand on his mouth. "Stop saying those things! Have some sense of decency!"

Sakura laughed, finding her friend's discomfort with Sai's bluntness more amusing than his earlier statement. "Ino, I didn't expect to hear those words from you."

Sai managed to remove Ino's hand from his mouth. Giving his pink-haired teammate a friendly squeeze on her shoulder, he spoke, "Still, he should've been here. I even sent him the invitation as a favor for Naruto and he refused."

Ino sighed, linking hands with Sakura and giving her fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Well…we all know he's on a self-imposed mission, right? It's still his decision whether to return or not."

Sai's expression was serious. "That's still not a good reason to leave his girl alone."

Sakura bit her lip. Sai wasn't the type to mince words and though his anger was directed at Sasuke's absence this time, she understood he was sympathizing with her plight. Even the tightening of Ino's hand on hers exuded the same feeling.

Sensing the pinkette's dulling mood, Ino gave her boyfriend a sultry smile. "Sai, you don't mind getting me something to drink? I'm thirsty."

Torn between comforting his friend or risking his girlfriend's wrath if he didn't do what she said, Sai made his way to the refreshments table.

Sakura was thankful for her friend's considerate gesture. As much as she appreciated Sai's concern, he was ruining the cheery mood she tried to maintain. "Thanks, Ino-chan."

Ino winked. "If you're planning on getting weepy, do it once Naruto and Hinata are here. Don't worry about the predators. Whether you like it or not, we'll guard your pretty little self in Sasuke-kun's stead."

The pinkette warmed at her friend's offer. Then again, she didn't plan on monopolizing Ino's attention from Sai. They attended the reception as a couple and she didn't want to ruin their time together. Giving the blonde woman's hand a comforting squeeze, she urged, "Go with Sai."

"But –"

She gave Ino a warm smile. "I'll be fine. Besides, I think your boyfriend's scaring the bartender with his inane questions."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Ino released the pinkette's hand and trudged to where Sai was in order to give him another lecture concerning etiquette.

Alone again, Sakura resumed her post at the sidelines. Watching her two friends openly display their affection for one another, she couldn't help but be envious.

One was getting married and the other with a wonderful girlfriend.

Her two boys had finally grown up.

As for the other one, well…

' _It's still his decision,'_ she thought glumly. Even if she wholeheartedly decided to wait for him, she was still frustrated.

 _No communication whatsoever, remember?_

Before her thoughts get the best out of her, Sakura felt another tap on her shoulder. Turning around, her eyes lightened up when she recognized another familiar face.

"Well, well! If it isn't Sakura!"

She lowered her head in a graceful bow. "Jirocho-Oyabun. Idate-san."

The respected leader of the Wasabi Clan acknowledged her with a warm smile. Beside him, Morino Idate wore a huge grin on his face as his eyes roamed up and down her slender frame.

Sakura fidgeted under the other man's gaze. _'I knew going stag in Naruto's wedding was a bad idea. Maybe I should've asked Ino to stay.'_

Jirocho was oblivious to his ward's gaze. "I'm glad we came here. It's been a long time since we last saw each other in Tea Country."

Sakura smiled. "That's true. Naruto will be very happy once he sees the two of you."

"Can't believe he's getting married!" Idate grinned. "And here I thought I was gonna be ahead of him." His eyes scanned the area. "By chance, have you seen my brother?"

Sakura pointed at the small gathering of Chūnin. "He's over there."

"Thanks, I'm gonna say hi to him first," Idate grinned, heading to his brother's direction.

Jirocho smiled as his young ward greeted his brother Ibiki who was genuinely surprised. Gazing back at Sakura, he noticed that she looked unhappy. "That's not a good expression. Are you okay?"

She blinked, waving a hand dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing."

The older man chose not to prod though his eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Hm, come to think, I haven't seen your other teammate. The one wearing blue," Jirocho scanned the surroundings then asked, "He's here, is he not?"

"Um, he's –"

A cool voice answered for her. "Unfortunately, he's away on an important mission."

Jirocho and Sakura turned around to find Kakashi standing behind them. Giving Sakura a reassuring smile, he bowed at the older man. "I'm happy you're here, Jirocho-Oyabun. Now," Placing a hand on Jirocho's shoulder, he began leading him away from Sakura. "Why don't we go and I'll introduce you to the Kages. By the way, Tsunade-sama is asking for you…"

Sakura mouthed a "Thank you" to her sensei who acknowledged it with a simple nod. Finally had enough of the limelight, she decided to join Sai and Ino when a hand grasped her arm.

"Sakura, wait!"

Looking back, she saw Idate's amused eyes. _'Great,'_ she thought as her steps faltered and the feeling of discomfort kicked inside her.

First was Lee-san then him.

' _Bear with it,'_ she reminded herself. _'This is Naruto's wedding.'_ Pasting a smile on her face, she asked, "What is it, Idate-san?"

Idate scratched his nose, embarrassingly. "Um…I was wondering if it's okay…um, if we talk?"

The pinkette was baffled."About what?"

"Well, stuff!" Idate smiled. "It's been a long time since we saw each other and I'm sure a lot of things happened to you."

Sakura smiled. Well, he had a point. After all, there's no harm in making small talk. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Idate smiled, moving closer to the petite girl as his hand was ready to grasp hers…

It was at this exact moment that a falcon swooped downward and pecked Idate right on his head.

The man yelped as he tried shooing the bird away but it continued attacking him relentlessly. Sakura quickly pacified the falcon by holding her arm out for it to perch on. Giving its victim an angry squawk, the avian flew toward Sakura and landed on her arm.

Gazing at the falcon's markings, her eyes widened in familiarity as she saw the small canister on its talons. Opening it, she retrieved a carefully folded paper inside. Done with its mission, the falcon flapped its wings to take flight but not before giving Idate another taste of its sharp talons.

Sakura unfolded the paper, reading the message. Her cheeks flushed at the message neatly scrawled in the paper.

"Congratulations."

It was a single word.

Even if he wasn't there to celebrate his friend's happiest moment, he decided to pass his thoughts to Naruto through their female teammate.

His secretive way of sending the message meant he was still hesitant to return and didn't want to ruin the occasion so he deemed the message was enough to curb his friend's disappointment.

Seeing his falcon and receiving his message would also mean that he was thinking of her.

For Sakura, it was enough.

Even if he intended to use her as his messenger.

"Ow, ow!"

Hearing Idate's cries of pain, Sakura broke her musings as she went to his side and began healing his scratches.

* * *

Due to everyone's cooperation in the secret mission, the wedding reception was a huge success.

It was twenty minutes close to midnight and the party was still ongoing. The cherry blossom trees were filled with lanterns, the lights casting a romantic glow. At the center of it all, the newlyweds were clearly enjoying themselves. Hinata dreamily portrayed the role of a blushing bride while Naruto was all smiles, obviously a perfectly happy groom.

Sakura shed a lot of tears, happy for Naruto that he was finally married to his one true love.

Regrettably, the romantic mood and seeing her friends being lovey-dovey with their respective significant others was too much for her. Not one to ruin the moment, she decided to leave the party early and drown her loneliness at home with a bottle of sake. She was a few steps away from the entrance when a hand suddenly grabbed her.

 _Please, no more aggressive guys._

"Leaving without even a goodbye to your best friend? That's cruel, 'ttebayo!"

Sakura turned around, facing Naruto's tanned face twisted in a frown. Schooling a smile on her face, she answered. "Sorry, Naruto. I need to go home early because I've got work tomorrow."

"What? But it's a special day tomorrow!" the blond protested. "We even planned on celebrating it, remember? Take the day off!"

As much as she wanted to do what he said, she couldn't. "The hospital's understaffed at the moment so I can't leave them hanging."

Not one to accept defeat, Naruto linked his arms with her. "Okay then! How about I walk you home?"

The pinkette opened her mouth to protest but her persistent teammate yanked her arm playfully. "When will you ever learn that I'm not taking no for an answer?"

"Hinata will kill me for this," Sakura sighed in defeat.

His grin was unbearably bright. "Nah, it'll be fine! Let's go, let's go!"

Thus, she got dragged along.

* * *

It was a quiet night.

With the party still ongoing on a fixed location, Sakura knew that the barrier shinobi were the only ones active for duty while the rest were enjoying the festivities. Glancing at the star of the night who held onto her arm in a vise-like grip, the pinkette had no idea why Naruto was acting all clingy.

It was irritating. "You know I can't walk properly if you're clinging on to me like an octopus."

"No way!" Naruto grinned. He pulled her close, adding further discomfort. "This is my first walk as a married man so the least you can do is to go with the flow."

His sunny disposition was infectious. "All right, I give in. So what made you decide to walk me home?"

Naruto smiled, their steps gradually slowing down. "Can't I bond with my best friend?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Usually that meant either you didn't like my wedding present or you need me to do something for you."

The blond made a face as they rounded a corner. "I'm being serious here, 'ttebayo!" Seeing her unconvinced stare, he laughed nervously as he asked, "Are you gonna clobber me because I set the wedding right before your birthday?"

Sakura shook her head, finding his question ridiculous. "Hinata convinced me that you're doing it as some sort of gratitude because I helped you guys decide on your wedding date."

The blond laughed. "Yeah. But that's not the whole reason."

"Then why?"

"I just thought of holding double celebrations for a change. And I know how busy you are nowadays so I…uh, asked Kakashi-sensei to give you a day-off tomorrow so we could celebrate."

Sakura's green eyes flared angrily at his interference with her work. "What? You can't do that! I already told you the hospital's understaffed and…"

"Sakura-chan, it's your birthday tomorrow," Naruto reminded her, irked that she'd choose her career over her own birthday. "You shouldn't disregard that. And," his expression softened, "I know you feel left out during the celebration."

Her shoulders dropped, realizing Naruto's protective mode was on. "Sai told you, huh?"

Wrapping his bandaged arm around her shoulders, he ushered her to sit on a nearby bench. Sitting next to her, he spoke, "No. Even if Sai opened his big mouth, I already knew how much you missed Sasuke."

The pinkette's lips tightened. "I…" She couldn't hide her feelings but somehow, Naruto was still able to tell. "I feel lonely. Although I know he's doing his best in his journey for redemption, I just wish he makes an effort in communication so I'll be more at ease."

Blue eyes narrowed to slits, agreeing with her. "True! That bastard did send a letter but he should've put an effort in writing a more heartfelt message. I would've cried in happiness if he wrote a poem instead of congratulations!"

Sakura laughed. "One-worded responses are Sasuke-kun's specialty."

"One word is not enough to appease my pain of him not being my best man, 'ttebayo!"

Knowing Naruto chose to forego his own wedding party to cheer her up, the pinkette was touched by his considerate gesture. Ever since the first time she met him, he was always like that…putting others before his own. "Thanks, Naruto. Even in your wedding day, you still worry about me."

Naruto's smile was so warm. "To tell you the truth, if it weren't for your strong support, I wouldn't be able to admit my love for Hinata…and I wouldn't be able to say our marriage vows in front of a hundred people without sputtering nonsense."

"I already told you it's just wedding jitters," Sakura laughed softly. "Honestly, you just married the love of your life and all you're afraid of was reciting your wedding vows?"

"Ehehehe…ya know I'm not good with speeches and all that," Naruto grinned, staring at the night sky. "You forgot I wasn't the smartest guy in class."

The pinkette laughed as the memories flashed back. "How could I? Everyone knows you have the lowest scores in class and you even have the nerve to challenge Sasuke-kun."

"What can I say? The bastard and I have a longterm rivalry. Not only that, we have a reputation to uphold."

"I know. Our genin days were memorable indeed. And now...to think you'd be the first in our team to get married," Sakura noted, suddenly feeling that sense of nostalgia. "Honestly, after you made that huge announcement, we all thought you were kidding."

Naruto scratched his nose, slightly embarrassed. "Ehehe…"

Her fair features lightened up as she smiled at him. "However, we're all happy for you. Hinata is fortunate to have you as her husband." Giving him an affectionate hug, she told him, "From me and Sasuke-kun. Congratulations!"

His blue eyes shone with happiness, brushing the stray strands of pink hair away from her face. The wind was certainly cold tonight and goosebumps appeared on Sakura's arms. Rubbing her arms gently in an effort to warm her up, he spoke, "Thanks, Sakura-chan. You're a great girl though your bad taste in men hasn't changed." When he heard her laugh, he smiled, "You know that I love you right?"

She smiled back. "I do."

"For the longest time, I wanted to thank you. Ever since we were kids, you always took care of me. Even after we grew up and got taller than you, you never stopped believing in me. You're the closest thing to a sister I never had so I swore to myself that it's my turn to take care of you."

"Naruto…I…"

He placed a hand on her cheek. "Since teme left, I know how lonely you are. That's why I set my wedding date before your birthday, to remind you of how special you are. I wanted to tell you that before the night ends. However," he grinned, eyes crinkling with mischief as he looked over Sakura's shoulder. "It looks like I got beaten to it."

Sakura stared at him in confusion, turning around and following Naruto's gaze.

Her breath caught.

A lone figure clad in black was making its way toward them.

The pink-haired medic slowly rose from the bench, eyes growing misty as she recognized who it was.

Naruto stood up as well, grinning at the newcomer from ear to ear. "Took you long enough. And I was running out of things to say too."

"Hn."

"Well then," the blond jinchūriki gave Sakura's head a comforting pat. "Can't leave my new wife by herself." Approaching his rival, he raised his bound fist, "I've done my part so she's all yours."

A smirk made its way to the other man's face as he raised his own fist and connected it with Naruto's.

Naruto turned around, walking toward Sakura and gave her a hug. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to blush then went on his merry way back to the party.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it.

Footsteps approached her and when it finally stopped, she quickly bowed her head to hide the onset of tears. A hand lifted her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet its mismatched counterparts.

Sasuke.

It's been two years since she last saw him and the significant changes to his physique were incredibly bad for her heart. His towering height instantly dwarfed her petite frame, giving her a certain air of nervousness. His hair got longer, bangs covering his left eye yet he retained his usual spikes.

Her small hands went up to touch his face, the pads of her fingers feeling the smooth skin.

Really, his skin was smoother than hers.

His hand wiped the stray tears from her eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what I look like."

His cool baritone voice which she imagined hearing over and over again in her dreams was proof enough that he was the real deal.

Unless Naruto perfected his clone replicating abilities in an effort to cheer her up.

"I'm just making sure you're not a genjutsu or one of Naruto's clones." Sakura smiled through her tears, adding, "Lately all the enemies I encountered would often use your appearance as genjutsu bait so I'm playing safe this time."

"Hn."

"You're late. The party's gonna end soon," she told him. "But if we go now, we might make it and –"

He curled his hand behind her neck. When Sakura opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, he closed it effectively with his own.

His lips were seeking and demanding access from her that the force of it blew her away. Since her own mouth already gaped open due to shock, he gave her bottom lip a gentle lick then inadvertently slipped his tongue inside.

It took her awhile to respond to his attack with equal fervor.

Kami-sama, she could feel everything.

The slanting movements of his mouth as their lip lock deepened, the warmth of his tongue when it intertwined with hers, the way his fingers plowed on her rose-colored tresses – everything felt surreal that every emotion she could think of being thrown into the kiss overloaded her mind.

 _Frustration and passion._

 _Warmth and longing._

 _Tenderness and lust._

When they finally parted for air, her knees buckled from the impact. He immediately caught her, his good arm wrapped tightly around her waist. From the way her cheeks flushed and her swollen bottom lip, a definitive smirk crossed its way to Sasuke's face.

Damn it, he was devilishly handsome.

"You were saying?"

She blinked, forcefully bringing herself back from her kiss-induced stupor. Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, she struggled with her words, "Like I said, we're gonna be late for the party if we –"

He captured her mouth again.

If the first one was breathtaking, the second one was earth-shattering.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she failed in steadying herself from his onslaught. She could feel the heat radiating from him and an unexplainable ache from within her was starting to surface.

He felt it too, breaking the kiss but not before brushing his thumb on her lower lip. His grin was roguish as he whispered quietly, "You were saying again?"

The pinkette instantly blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her satin-clad feet. She buried her reddening face in the fabric of his black shirt, muttering, "Shannaro, you jerk."

She didn't know whether she'd laugh or cry but all the stress and frustration that built up from his two years of absence were blown away by their kiss.

His hand went up, fingers entangling in her hair. "Still mad?"

Her response was a wordless nod.

"Hn."

Looking up, she asked him. "Are you leaving after this?"

It took him awhile to answer. "Aa."

Her head lowered, knowing it was too much to hope for. She had an inkling that even if she asked him to go back to the party with her, he'd still refuse. Insecurity slowly clawed inside her, hands traveling downwards to the front of his shirt, fisting the black fabric. Although she wholeheartedly supported his mission, she needed reassurance from him that he'll return to her.

Why'd he even come back if he'll just leave again?

Sensing her mood dropping from the way her shoulders tensed up and the perplexed look gracing her pretty features, he gave her head an affectionate ruffle. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking about it. You know I have to."

Sakura cheeks puffed in irritation. "I was dragged here by Naruto against my will then you showed up from nowhere and kissed me senseless." She poked his chest with her finger. "You and Naruto owe me an explanation, Sasuke-kun."

Instead of displaying the same irritation as hers, he was smirking. Before she could give him a piece of her mind, he bent down and pressed his forehead against hers. Really, she was supposed to be irritated with him but her traitorous eyes zeroed on his lips.

"I'm not here for the wedding."

"Then why are you here?"

Instead of answering, he pulled her closer. Burying his face between the space of her neck and shoulder, he muttered quietly, "To see you."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "But the message…"

He lifted his head to look at her, tracing her lips with his thumb. "Was for Naruto. I'm here for a different matter."

Her breath hitched. "What?"

His gaze smoldered as he cupped her chin, his mouth inches away from hers. "This." Giving her pouting lips a soft peck, he gave her a warm smile. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

Hearing his words caused the waterworks she's been keeping inside her to come out. He always had that effect on her – whenever he did these kinds of things, she'd instantly revert to her younger, weepy self.

In spite of missing his friend's wedding, the fact that he returned to her was heartwarming.

The insecurities she felt whenever she saw her friends with their respective loved ones and the anxiety of waiting for his return without communication were all gone.

At first, she was content in receiving a simple message from him, but hearing him say "Happy birthday" were the best words she ever heard. Even if Hinata was happy on her best day or Naruto finally married the love of his life, she didn't care anymore because what mattered most was the stoic male in front of her.

"Tell me your wish."

It wasn't even a question.

He wasn't the type to listen to others and he couldn't care less of what they think.

His statement sounded more of a demand but she knew it was his way of indulging her.

 _It was a special day after all._

 _Her special day._

 _If he's willing to grant her a wish then..._

Lithe arms entwined on his neck as she stood on her tiptoes to meet his gaze. His arm went around her slim waist, pulling her up and leaving her feet to dangle above the ground.

 _I wanted his heart._

 _Even if he wouldn't say it aloud, I wanted to know how he felt._

 _It's just for tonight._

 _Even I'm allowed to ask that, right?_

Staring at his heterochromatic orbs, her voice was inaudible as she told him her wish. "– be...ine."

"Hn?"

She breathed deeply, then repeated it softly. "Be mine." Her hold tightened as she continued, "Until my birthday ends, be mine."

His reaction was filled with incredulity.

The pinkette's face was completely streaked with red as she saw his nonchalant expression. _'I knew it…it was too forward…too forward! He will never say yes…he will never…'_

She had to apologize pronto!

"Sasuke-kun, I…" she didn't get to finish as his forehead touched hers. The way his eyes bored into hers was smoldering…it was unlike his usual stare. Before she could apologize, his mouth seized hers. Her train of thoughts was already lost in their kiss and she mused that if he kissed her again, she'll definitely pass out.

His lips brushed against her ear.

"Aa."

It was a single word.

A single word that easily made her lose all the remaining composure she had left that her entire body sagged against his. Supporting her body with his arm, he couldn't help but be amused by her shy and panicky reactions. "Annoying."

Her response was a hearty laugh, bringing his smirking face down to hers for another kiss.

 _Since it's my birthday…_

 _Let me be selfish for once._

* * *

 **A/N:** Because I got too caught up with the drama and whatnot at Aftermath, I decided to stretch my limbs for some romance. I feel sorry for Sakura that she was the only one left out without her bae and sending a falcon with a single-worded message was not satisfying. I've been thinking of doing a part two of this but from Sasuke's perspective…so, I'll leave the decision to you guys. Now, don't forget to give me a review because I really need something to motivate me. Thanks!


	2. His Hesitation

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sensei. The story and its creativity belong to the author.

 **Note:** Takes place during episode 500.

 **Canon-verse:** This story takes place during the Blank Period, a few months after the Last Movie and in-between events of Konoha Hiden.

 **Fanon-verse:** Takes place after Aftermath.

 **A/N:** Because we're all unsatisfied and pissed off that Sasuke didn't attend Naruto's wedding. It all boils down to this: What really happened?

* * *

Aftermath: Special

A Simple Message sequel

* * *

"Here."

Mismatched eyes stared at the decorative parchment in his hand.

"You are coming, right?"

Silence.

Sai frowned.

He was doing this as a favor for Naruto since he got his hands full from helping Hinata with the preparations. Not to mention, it was a secret mission from the Sixth Hokage.

On the other hand, Sasuke stared at the invitation as if it was a can of worms.

Slightly annoyed, Sai hoped the ungrateful punk still had some sense of consideration left in him since he had a hard time in tracking him. Apparently, the Uchiha had the tendency of not lingering on the same place twice.

Even communicating with him was tough due to his delayed responses.

The last message they received from him was three months ago.

Fortunately, while doing a mission in the Land of Tea, Sai received a tip from Naruto that Sasuke will pass by the area to replenish his supply of tealeaves. Ordering his colleagues to go ahead without him, Sai stayed for the next few days, subsequently sending a messenger bird addressed to Sasuke, citing an emergency rendezvous in the tea store he frequently visited.

The bastard didn't show up.

Sai learned the hard way that getting Sasuke's attention was more challenging than tracking an S-rank fugitive who committed a series of murders.

Therefore, in order to lure the elusive ex-missing nin who was stubborn as an ox, he'll need to come up with a convincing bait.

So he wrote, "I have the information you asked for…oh, and Sakura's been kidnapped by genjutsu-wielding bandits who're after your eyes."

The next day, as Sai walked to the rendezvous point, he found a tall man clad in black waiting there in a much earlier time than expected.

Even though he hasn't seen him in a while, from the way the latter carried himself with utmost vigilance and the ominous glare being sent his way, he knew the man was definitely Sasuke.

Knowing that Sasuke wasn't into small talk, Sai pulled the invitation from his utility bag and handed it to him. When the raven-haired male unfolded the parchment and read its contents, his reaction went from edgy to sullen.

This brought them back to their present situation.

"You are coming, right?" Sai asked again.

Sasuke folded the parchment, quickly handing it back to the latter's upturned palm. "Hn."

Sai blinked at his response. "Is that a yes or no?"

"No."

Onyx orbs widened, in confusion.

 _Why wouldn't he attend?_

Sai didn't comprehend why the raven-haired nin declined an earnest invitation. "Why not? He's expecting you there." When Sasuke didn't respond to his inquiry, he prodded, "All of us will be there."

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

He received a threatening glare in return.

Although he was aware of Sasuke's journey for redemption, he found the former's refusal to attend his best friend's special day incomprehensible. Yes, he understood that Sasuke needed more time in finding himself hence his decision to wander but Naruto's wedding will happen once in a lifetime.

It was a huge disservice for the blond jinchūriki if the person he treated as a blood brother will not be there to witness his big day.

Honestly, it was just one day.

Judging from Sasuke's thundercloud expression, Sai had a hunch that the myriad of conflicts reflected in his lone visible eye was a sign of hesitance.

Unluckily for the tight-lipped Uchiha, Sai was known for his tactless speech and nosy personality.

It was time for some forceful coaxing.

"This is bad. Sakura will be by herself."

Sasuke's fingers involuntarily twitched.

Sai smiled at his response. "She's become very beautiful, though not as busty as Ino. Lately, I heard she's been courted by strange men while doing her missions. Since Naruto's marrying Hinata who's a prominent member of the Hyūga clan, there will be plenty of guests. You know what that means?"

Sasuke only raised a brow.

"It will mean a lot of hormonal-driven males. Are you _seriously_ gonna leave her surrounded by predators?"

Mismatched eyes glinted with homicidal intent. "Are you _seriously_ using Sakura as bait?"

The other man shrugged. "Well, I'm just saying you'll miss out on a lot of things. I know this self-imposing exile means a lot to you. But," he added, nonchalantly, "It will also mean a lot to everyone if you're there."

Adding more to Sasuke's torment, he prodded, "Like I told you, Sakura's the only one who doesn't have a date. Since you're here and she's back there…" he finished in a quiet whisper, "She's an easy prey."

Instead of being intimidated, a smirk formed on the Uchiha's lips. "Too bad, she's not."

For Sai, it took a huge amount of self-control not to wipe that smirk off his arrogant face. Since his tactics of convincing the Uchiha to show up at the wedding didn't work…good ol' honesty will have to do.

"Why are you so adamant on not attending the ceremony? To think Naruto consider you as his brother… since he save you many times, the least you can do is to show your appreciation by being present in your best friend's wedding."

Sasuke's countenance went dismal.

Sensing that the other man finally got the hint, Sai returned the invitation to him. "Think about it."

* * *

The invitation crumpled in his hand.

While leaning against the tree, Sasuke took his time by watching the sun setting over the horizon. His mood gradually darkened and it wasn't due to anger or his usual angst – but more of guilt.

The stupid creep didn't need to rub it on his face.

Even he understood that the wedding was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Since Naruto was considered a hero, everyone and including their allies who participated during the war will be there to celebrate with him.

 _Celebration..._

 _Merry making..._

 _Noise…_

 _Lots of noise..._

 _People…_

 _Happy and smiling people._

It was a happy picture.

Only Sasuke didn't see himself included in it.

He couldn't see himself attending the wedding and be immersed in the pleasant atmosphere. It was Naruto's day and it should be about him. If Sasuke were present, it will be a very different situation.

Moreover, it will be awkward.

His presence alone will create tension.

Because of his delicate status as a former criminal and ex-missing nin, his teammates were extremely overprotective of him. It was highly likely that they'll spend the rest of the ceremony in making sure he won't be badmouthed by the Hyūga clan's elders at the same time avoid butting heads with the council.

If that were to happen, Kakashi won't be able to handle the chaos – not while the important dignitaries and the Kages were present.

Overall, he didn't belong.

In some way, he wasn't the celebratory type.

Ever since he was young, he always thought of celebrations as too stuffy and a waste of time. Though he hailed from a prestigious lineage, he found the clan ceremonies to be more formal…too traditional.

Too boring.

When it came to special events such as weddings, it was mostly within the clan – no outsiders invited, except the Hokage and the council.

His blood ran cold as he remembered the elders.

If Sasuke did encounter those two in the dobe's nuptials, he'd rather endure being an outcast than associate with them – not while the blood of his family and clan remained in their hands. He knew that their presence in Naruto's wedding was a political move: Not only will it strengthen Naruto's claim as the next Hokage, it'd ensure good will and political stability in the eyes of the village.

Regrettably, the dobe required their acknowledgment in order to be Hokage.

Sasuke's presence will hinder that.

The raven-haired man eyed the crinkly invitation. With its calligraphic message and fancy paper – he found it too decorative and elaborate for his taste.

 _It was so not Naruto._

Then again, two years had passed since Sasuke saw his noisy rival.

Recently, he was unaware of the ensuing events transpiring around his teammates. His lack of enthusiasm in sending correspondences to them was the likely problem since he wasn't the type to report in a regular basis, except on urgent situations – or actions that Konoha could not handle by itself.

Kakashi had a knack of putting Sasuke in missions where he'd fully utilize his abilities.

His freedom came with a price.

Nevertheless, he was content in exploring the world that his brother couldn't when he was still alive. His frequent travels cleared his mind of several things. When Sasuke first stepped out of Konoha without its chains holding him back, he had second doubts on whether to return or to distance himself since the village reeked of painful memories.

 _Aside from that, he was still searching for answers._

 _Answers that he'd only find by moving forward._

Sasuke sighed, standing up.

Reaching for his katana, the Uchiha used the butt end of the handle to knock off his assailant who managed to sneak up on him and about to deliver a killing blow. Sasuke's sharingan flickered to life and as his victim struggled to maintain his consciousness, he gave him a dose of hell-inducing genjutsu.

After the man was incapacitated, Sasuke then used his eyes to scan the vicinity for chakra signatures.

 _Twenty._

 _There are twenty of them._

In an instant, Sasuke avoided the barrage of kunai thrown in his way with Susanoo. When his pursuers decided to attack him simultaneously, he unsheathed his katana and stabbed the tip on the ground. Conjuring hand seals on his hand, bolts of electricity emerged from his arm and channeling it through his katana.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

With the blade acting as a conductor, massive currents rapidly surrounded the area and engulfed his enemies, electrocuting them into endless twitching and numbness. After making sure that none of them was standing, Sasuke pulled his katana off the ground and sheathed it back in its scabbard.

Letting out an irate groan, he approached one of the pursuers. Opening the man's eye, he used the sharingan to dig for information. Once he got what he wanted, he dropped the man in a boneless heap on the ground. His eyes narrowed, mulling at what he discovered.

"Still the same reasons, huh?"

Knowing there will be more of them lurking in the surrounding areas, Sasuke resumed walking. He chose not to communicate unless necessary because regular sending of messages will reveal his whereabouts to would-be pursuers.

Although Sai's claim of him undergoing his journey of repentance was accurate, his other reason for frequently changing locations was to shake off pursuers who were after his kekkei genkai.

 _His refusal to attend Naruto's wedding was justified._

 _He needed to keep his distance away from Konoha to avoid the village from being attacked by his enemies._

 _Which was why he didn't have the heart to answer Sai's accusations._

 _He even let the smiling creep guilt-trip him._

The invitation remained crumpled in his hand.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work. As expected, we can't do this without you."

"Hn."

Yamato eyed the younger man with repressed mirth. He and Sasuke agreed to meet at the clearing a few feet away from Orochimaru's lair in order to exchange Intel.

Sasuke's itinerant status coupled with his extensive knowledge of several places helped expand Konoha's scouting capabilities. The only disadvantage was the lad's inability to report on time, yet the older man didn't mind the delay since whenever he received a response, it was written in complete detail.

While Sasuke wrote the details of his last encounter with rogue shinobis in the scroll, Yamato studied the younger man's composed behavior. The Uchiha was completely different from the time he first met him –

Their first encounter was in Orochimaru's first hideout where he got himself stabbed on the shoulder by the youth's katana.

Now, the former Anbu learned eventually that Sasuke was Naruto's polar opposite – quiet, aloof and…lethal.

So when Kakashi assigned him as Sasuke's correspondent each time he collected vital information from the places he frequented, Yamato was unsure if he'd be able to live up to the task.

 _Well, he was more unnerved of Sasuke._

Yet he knew the latter's gloomy disposition was due to his rough upbringing.

As part of Team 7 and replacing the Sixth Hokage as their mentor, it was Yamato's job to make sure that he was well acquainted with the Uchiha in order for their communication to run smoothly.

Much to his amazement, Sasuke proved to be an indispensable asset notwithstanding his lack of social skills.

 _He was like the younger version of Kakashi._

 _Totally different from Naruto._

Unexpectedly, Yamato found Sai tolerable even with his inept social skills.

Scratch that, Sai was more of a lamb if placed next to Sasuke.

 _Come to think of it…_

If Sasuke was this socially constipated –

"Why'd he and Sakura end up together?"

The scratching sounds stopped.

Yamato blinked, realizing he blurted the question aloud. From the corner of his eye, the Uchiha paused from writing his report, the brush a few inches away from the parchment and was now staring at him.

Granted, the black-haired youth's expression was relatively calm; the older man sensed an underlying killing intent slowly emanating from his body.

' _Uh-oh, he must've assumed I meant Sakura was going out with someone…'_ Yamato gulped, nervously.

Raising his hands in a pacifying gesture, he babbled, "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that! What I meant was…I was thinking if you and Sakura were romantically involved…ah, that didn't sound right! I mean if you are both together since…she's been chasing after you and well…"

It was Sasuke's turn to blink, confused by the latter's nonsensical babbling.

"Hn."

The scratching sounds ensued.

Realizing that Sasuke coolly accepted his response, Yamato was thankful he was spared from the looming conflict. However, a few minutes passed and he couldn't stand the silence any longer, he pried, "It's true then…you and she are indeed together?"

He could've sworn he saw a flash of red from Sasuke's exposed eye.

The older man scratched his head, finding it unbelievable that a lively girl like Sakura would go out with…someone so reserved. He even assumed that the pink-haired medic would end up with Naruto because the other boy had a brighter disposition than the person in front of him did.

' _I guess…opposites attract after all.'_

Of course, it didn't end that way since Naruto was now romantically involved with Hinata and about to get married –

His eyes widened.

 _Tomorrow._

 _Naruto's wedding was tomorrow._

Casting a sideways look at the apathetic male in front of him, Yamato eyed him with renewed interest.

 _Did he or did he not receive it?_

Sasuke was Naruto's best friend so naturally, he should receive an invitation. However, seeing the latter more absorbed in his self-inflicted banishment than attending the blond jinchūriki's nuptials and leaving his significant other dateless, Yamato deduced the boy required advice regarding his societal impotence.

Not to mention…he'll need a love advice as well.

"Naruto's getting married."

"Hn."

"I take it, you received an invitation."

"Aa."

Yamato sighed, not used to Sasuke's brief responses. Kami-sama, this kid used to be so chatty when it came to declaring his goals of killing Itachi and Naruto for hindering his plans.

"You're going?"

More scratching sounds.

"No."

"Why not? Naruto gave you the invitation because he's expecting you'll be there. Everyone's going to be there."

Instead of answering, Sasuke finished his report. While waiting for the ink to dry, he noted the older man's meddling stare. _'He's the same as that smiling creep.'_ Knowing Yamato will not back down, he simply replied, "I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

The question was irritatingly similar too.

Knowing he overstepped his boundaries and invaded Sasuke's personal space by prodding the issue, Yamato ended the topic. It was still Sasuke's choice to go on a journey to atone his sins and as the years went by, it was probably not enough.

He was like his brother Itachi in so many ways.

Even though Sasuke was remorseful of his actions, he wouldn't allow himself to bask in the light his teammates provided for him. Yamato guessed that until now, the morose boy was thinking of himself as undeserving of such warmth.

"Sasuke," he started, getting the other's attention. "It'll really make Naruto happy if you're there."

Said person appeared conflicted with the idea.

Yamato smiled. "In any case, I'm sure he already understood why you refused to go."

With the ink dry, Sasuke folded the parchment wordlessly then handed it to him. The former Anbu accepted it; still eyeing the latter's contemplative look.

 _He's probably considering if he'll go or not._

Therefore, Yamato gave him a push by saying –

"Sakura will be there."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Well…even I'm not aware that you guys are together," Yamato spoke quietly. "Since Sakura will mostly be by herself since you're here and she's back there…"

"You sound like the smiling creep."

 _Smiling creep?_

Yamato racked his brain in identifying the person. He laughed on whom Sasuke was referring. "Ah, you mean Sai?"

Sasuke wore an expression which read, _'Who else?'_

"Well, Sai must be worrying about Sakura since she'll be alone in the wedding." Yamato scratched his head, bafflingly. "She's important to you, right? Have you ever thought of her being surrounded by guys? Don't you want to see her in a gorgeous dress?"

 _Sakura in a gorgeous dress._

It didn't even cross Sasuke's mind.

However, the image of her alone in the wedding and surrounded by men did.

For some reason, the heinous imagery stayed inside his head.

 _Sakura an easy prey._

He was confident that the pinkette could take care of herself. However, Sai and Yamato's notions of hormonal-driven males taking advantage of her because the others weren't aware of their connection struck a nerve in his brain.

 _To think these bastards freely use her in pushing him to attend._

Yamato cocked his head to one side, unsure of what Sasuke was thinking. It was hard to tell since the boy had his usual poker face on. Then again, he failed to notice the boy's tight grip on the brush.

When Sasuke finally looked at him, Yamato was stunned that he remained calm despite the efforts in convincing him to go.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, never mind," Yamato spoke, waving a hand dismissively to clear the growing discomfort between them. Even using Sakura's name didn't deter the headstrong youth.

"By the way, the Hokage wanted me to give this to you," Reaching inside his utility pack, he handed the scroll to Sasuke who eyed it with disinterest. "He mentioned that only you'd be able to handle it."

The lad took the scroll, placing it in his own bag. Before he left, he returned the brush back to the other man. Grasping the writing tool, Yamato was about to place it back in its pocket when he noticed something peculiar.

The brush was snapped in two.

* * *

Today was Naruto's wedding.

Standing on the highest tree overlooking the vast greenery in Fire Country, Sasuke viewed the village from afar with repressed longing.

 _Behind those walls were his important comrades._

 _Comrades, which were in need of protection._

After reading the scroll he got from Yamato yesterday, Sasuke confirmed his suspicions that the shinobi he encountered last time will attack the village while the ceremony was taking place.

It was a convenient plot, considering the fact that foreign dignitaries and the Kages were attending and the only ones active on duty would be the barrier ninjas.

Kakashi knew he'd be wrapped up with the wedding preparations so he needed someone from the outside to watch over the village. Yamato couldn't do it because he was assigned to watch over Orochimaru, in case Sasuke's former mentor tried another attempt of his diabolical plans.

In the end, he was the likely choice.

"Hn," he muttered under his breath. His former instructor really loved working him to death. Kakashi knew Sasuke declined the invitation so he gave the lad a mission he wouldn't be able to refuse.

Either way, he complied with his mentor's request and was now on the lookout.

An hour passed by and there were no signs of lurkers. Sasuke jumped off to another point, landing on the nearest tree. While resting against a sturdy branch, he pulled the invitation out of his pocket.

It occurred to him that he didn't read its contents.

Opening it, he saw Naruto and Hinata's names in cursive writing – along with the list of guests, the venue, the time, and the date.

Mismatched orbs widened as he squinted at the date.

 _After the dobe's wedding…_

 _Will be her birthday._

 _Sakura._

Recalling how Sai and Yamato egged him to attend, not to mention Kakashi's mission, which required him to remain in close proximity to Konoha.

 _Those lying, good-for-nothings…_

 _Sneaky bastards._

Sasuke sighed, raking his fingers through his raven hair. When he learned that the dobe planned to have his wedding in spring, he found the idea too clichéd – it was so not Naruto.

 _But then…_

Now, to think he'd set it the day before Sakura's birthday.

"That stupid dobe…"

Pocketing the invitation, Sasuke leaned against the trunk. In a stroke of luck, the branch he was sitting on belonged to a cherry blossom tree, its petals falling on his lap.

An image of her formed in his mind.

 _Two years._

 _It's been two years since he last saw her._

Unbeknownst to the smiling creep and Yamato, Sasuke did receive correspondences from Naruto. The loudmouthed blond updated him constantly with news from the village and its inhabitants – be it important or unimportant.

Sasuke was grateful for the messages though he couldn't stand his friend's messy handwriting.

Until recently, most of the dobe's letters were about Sakura.

He often wrote about Sakura's day-to-day activities, her last meal, the times she got caught sleeping in her office during one of her graveyard shifts…and…her constant longing for him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, aware of his fault for making her wait. Sai and Yamato got their point across that he was too absorbed in his self-atonement but he'd never admit to them aloud that he was worthless.

 _He didn't deserve Naruto's forgiveness._

 _He wasn't worthy of Sakura's love._

Yet they wholeheartedly offered it to him despite the countless times he took them for granted.

The letters Naruto sent always served as reminders for Sasuke that no matter where he went, he still had a place to return to. Even if he didn't reply, the blond's messages persisted, though the latest ones regarding Sakura gradually affected him.

 _She was still waiting._

Yet he was afraid of reaching out to her.

Even though they reached a mutual understanding, he often found himself thinking whether he made the right decision of leaving her without a proper goodbye or the fact that he was unsatisfied from giving her a forehead poke and a simple "Thank You."

He was hesitant whether he'll proceed to the next step with her or to quit while ahead.

Their bond already reached the point that words weren't enough and actions were meant to happen.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke was afraid of taking the initiative.

Moreover, if he did, he was uncertain if Sakura would reciprocate.

When it came to showing affections, the pinkette was more demonstrative, though that was during their genin days. When they got older and he stayed for a bit in Konoha, he learned that her true self was completely different from the one he knew previously.

 _She was a shy and easily embarrassed woman._

In a sense, he learned something about himself as well.

Before his thoughts distract him from his task, loud noises approached his location. Masking his chakra in case it was an enemy, he strained his ears to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"I'm so glad we got invited to Naruto's wedding! Thank you for approving it, oyabun!"

 _Odd. The voice seemed familiar._

"Haha, no worries. It's been a long time since we last saw Naruto and his teammates. When I received the invitation for his wedding, I suddenly feel so old."

"You're too sentimental, oyabun! I'd say you're just happy to see him getting hitched."

From his perch, Sasuke warily eyed the approaching figures. The first one was an old man in traditional attire while the second one was slightly smaller with a straw hat hiding his face.

 _Guests._

"They don't appear to be lurkers," the Uchiha observed. Nevertheless, he remained rooted to his spot, listening in case they changed their motives.

"You look nervous, Idate. What's wrong?"

 _Idate?_

The younger man with the straw hat known as Idate stopped. When the man untied the string on his hat and removed it, Sasuke almost fell from his perch.

 _Morino Idate._

Huh, no wonder the name sounded familiar.

Staring at the figures, Sasuke quickly lost interest in their conversation. They were talking about how lucky Naruto was with his soon-to-be-wife and what they'd expect from the impending festivities. He was about to close his eyes when…

"I'm so excited to see Sakura, oyabun!"

His eyes instantly snapped open.

"Sakura, huh? Ah, the pretty pinkette from last time?"

Much to the raven-haired man's growing annoyance, Idate blushed.

As if on cue, Sasuke's memories brought him back to a certain mission in Tea Country with Naruto and Sakura.

…

 _They were in a sweets shop and finished ordering their food when a stranger suddenly approached their table. Initially, Sasuke regarded the man with disinterest. However, when the lout indirectly asked for Sakura's hand in marriage…_ w _ell, Naruto let him have it._

 _Moreover, in a strong twist of fate, the man turned out to be their client's charge and they ended up protecting his sorry ass._

….

Sasuke's eyes darkened upon recognition.

 _Morino Idate indeed._

Seeing the other man blushing from thinking of a certain pinkette roused certain emotions inside the raven head. Mentally reminding himself he was still on a mission, he repressed his emotions lest he revealed his position and alerting the enemies.

"Are you thinking of her, Idate? Your face is red."

Sasuke was seeing red.

Idate laughed sheepishly. "I was thinking of ways to approach her. Even though we went on that mission at the Degarashi Port, I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

Jirocho smiled as he ruffled the other man's hair. "I'm sure you'll get your chance today." His brows furrowed as they walked past the tree Sasuke was sitting on. "Although, don't you think it's odd? She's a very beautiful woman and it seemed strange she didn't have a significant other."

Idate tapped his chin in thought. "Probably she's waiting for someone like me!"

"Hmm…or maybe that boy we saw last time with her was the boyfriend."

"Ah, that weird guy who kept smiling at me? No way!" Idate crossed his arms, a disgruntled look on his face. "Now that you mention it, the pale guy she's with reminds me of someone."

Jirocho laughed as he walked ahead of his charge. "Well, let's not waste time. I'm sure everyone's waiting."

Idate grinned widely, following him. "Yeah! Hopefully, I get lucky in asking Sakura out!"

' _Why that little…'_

The vein above Sasuke's left brow throbbed, almost painfully. His hand that gripped the katana was twitching and if he didn't stop himself at the last minute, he'll hurl the blade at Idate's grinning face.

" _To tell you the truth, Sakura's the only one who doesn't have a date. Since you're here and she's back there…"_

Great.

He's remembering it again.

" _She's an easy prey."_

That smiling perverted creep.

Recalling the time he met Sai at the rendezvous point, it didn't take long for Sasuke to figure out that the mission Idate mentioned could be the same one the creep was on – probably delivering Naruto's invitation to the Wasabi clan's leader while dragging Sakura with him.

Sasuke already had his fill of manipulative bastards that'll last a lifetime.

Watching Idate and Jirocho's figures getting smaller, he sighed. Reminding himself he accepted the mission and making sure the occasion would run smoothly, he quickly put a rein on his temper.

Despite his growing discomfort, he knew they showed up for Naruto's wedding. His friend deserved to savor the moment after undergoing several years of hardships.

Even at the cost of Sasuke's own.

He laughed inwardly at his selfless decision. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Yet he did.

However, he'd be a terrible friend if he didn't congratulate the dobe on his big day.

Biting his thumb, the blood trickled down his palm. Conjuring hand seals, he placed his hand on the branch. "Summoning jutsu!"

From the billowing smoke, a falcon appeared and landed on Sasuke's leg. Fishing a piece of paper from his pocket, he wrote his message, allowing the ink to dry for a few minutes before folding the note and placing it inside the canister tied to the falcon's leg.

Holding out his arm, the falcon balanced on it, cocking its feathery head to one side attentively.

"Wagashi, I want you to send it to…"

Naruto.

If he was to send his earnest feelings to his best friend, delivering it to him directly didn't seem right. Naruto will be preoccupied with his soon-to-be-wife and there's a chance he'd be weirded out by a falcon bearing a scrap of paper.

Then it had to be…

Sakura.

Even if he wasn't there by her side, he had to let her know that he thought of her in the same way she did of him. Like her, he was suffering from insecurities – insecurities of her choosing someone better than him, of him not living up to her expectations, of him not having the right to feel this…this…

" _I love you with all my heart!"_

" _Take me with you."_

His cheeks heated up from the memory.

It was too good to be true.

Despite everything he did, no matter how many times he repressed his emotions…the times he kept repeating to himself that he couldn't have her…

 _Two years._

His gaze softened.

 _Her._

 _It has to be her._

 _Sakura._

Likewise, the mere thought of Idate or any other man sidling up to Sakura removed every shred of his patience.

 _Oh, he was definitely seeing red._

"Wagashi, send my message to Sakura. And also…" His expression darkened with animosity, "If you see any man lurking around her, gouge their eyes or head out. Don't come back until there's blood dripping down your beak."

The falcon squawked its approval, flapping its wings then soared high in the sky, heading in the direction of Konoha.

After making sure his familiar reached the safe zone, Sasuke's eyes immediately flickered with killing intent. Detecting several chakra signatures approaching his location, he unsheathed his katana, leaping away from the tree. Now standing in the middle of the path, he eyed the incoming threat with hostility.

 _Naruto, even though I'm not there, I'll make sure no one interrupts your special day._

* * *

It was nighttime.

Dispatching the last of the lurkers, Sasuke wiped the sweat dripping down his chin. Scanning the vicinity with his sharingan for lingering presences, he finally let out a sigh, detecting none.

 _Mission complete._

Fireworks then boomed in the night sky, brightening the darkening atmosphere with its cheery patterns. Sasuke guessed the ceremony was finally over and the party would soon begin. Swinging his katana once to rid of excess blood, his senses warned him of an approaching threat.

"My, my. Who knew there'd be a lot of wedding crashers?"

Or, not.

He didn't need to guess who it was. "Hn." Surprised to see his mentor and wondering when he got the time to sneak out of Konoha, he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?"

Kakashi waved a hand in greeting. "Shikamaru's doing a good job in holding the fort so I've got plenty of time to see my beloved student."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Carefully observing the latter's handiwork, the current Kage noticed that the shinobi were all knocked out by genjutsu. "Impressive. I knew I could count on you."

Satisfied with the approval, Sasuke sheathed his katana back in its scabbard. There was no reason for him to remain and he needed to return to his journey. Before he could take a few steps away from the scene, he heard the other man ask, "Leaving already?"

"Aa."

"Stay."

Sasuke continued walking.

"It's an order from your Hokage."

He turned around and faced Kakashi. "Abusing your authority now, eh?"

The older man shrugged, obviously enjoying his power. "Well, seeing how stubborn you are, I have no other choice." He approached his student, continuing, "Although I'm grateful you accepted this mission, I don't think you understood its significance."

"Then why give me this mission?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm the only one who can handle it."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

Sasuke stilled.

Of course, he knew.

Kakashi stopped in front of him. Putting a hand on Sasuke's head, he remarked, "Wow. To think that we're staring at each other now on equal level is quite something. Looks like Naruto wasn't the only one who had a massive growth spurt. Hmm, I think you're taller than him."

Ignoring Sasuke's glare, he resumed talking. "Come to think of it, why don't you go back with me to the party? I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you."

He shrugged his former mentor's hand off his head. "I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

He had enough of that irritating question.

"Sasuke, what's stopping you?"

What was stopping him?

Guilt?

No, he was way past that.

"Nothing."

"If nothing, what's stopping you from going back to the village?"

He didn't answer.

Kakashi smiled as he placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. "When you decided to leave the village, we didn't stop you because we understand you're conflicted with a lot of things and still searching for answers."

Seeing Sasuke's somber look, he explained, "There are times that you need to consider other people's feelings. Naruto understood that you're still hesitant to return so he didn't mind if you weren't present on his best day. As for Sakura, well…hers is an entirely different matter."

"Why are you telling me these?"

"Because you're a stubborn prick who needs to be put on a right path," Kakashi answered languidly, poking Sasuke's bad arm playfully for emphasis. "Besides, don't you think Sakura deserves something good for her birthday?"

The pervert meant him.

He sighed.

"Ah, I'm glad you catch on well."

Sasuke was mollified in the extent of their conversation.

"Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Why'd you send Sakura in that Tea Country mission?"

Tea Country?

Kakashi tapped a hand under his chin. "Hmm…I think it was a request by Jirocho-oyabun. It was an escort mission of some sorts. Apparently, Idate got himself entangled with a sham marriage from the Wagarashi family's daughter so Sakura had to pose as his girlfriend."

"Tch."

"Oh, don't look so worried. The mission was a success." Glancing at his student who looked ready to kill, he asked him innocently, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke, if I may ask how'd you know about her mission?"

"Hn."

Now, this was interesting. "Hmm…this is the first time you asked about her. Did something happen between the two of you?" He peered at Sasuke who kept glaring daggers at him. "A love quarrel perhaps?"

"We don't have a love quarrel."

"Of course, since you're not together yet, are you?"

The glare intensified.

"That's the point. You both have a mutual understanding but even I can see you're unsatisfied with just that," Kakashi pointed it out. "Unless you act it out, she'll remain blind to what you truly feel."

Giving Sasuke's shoulder a last reassuring squeeze, he leaned next to his ear and whispered, "Oh, and before I forget…I gave her a day off tomorrow." After pulling back and saw his former protégé's eyes narrowing at the hint, he winked. "Use it well."

He left the Uchiha to his own devices.

* * *

It's true.

He was completely unsatisfied.

The fact he wanted more from their current situation was something he wasn't used to.

He learned something about himself.

 _He was insecure of Sakura wanting someone else other than him._

 _He was possessive of her that he didn't hesitate in ordering his falcon to attack any man who dared to approach her._

 _He was afraid of admitting he wanted her yet the mere thought of rejection stopped him from telling her the truth._

Overall, he was flawed.

For a man who lived with revenge, this was the first time he got in touch with his true nature.

It scared the hell out of him.

"I…" he began.

 _What did he want to say?_

 _What did he truly feel?_

 _What did he want?_

 _What's stopping him?_

His brows furrowed.

Nothing.

His fist clenched.

Two years.

He'd been denying himself for two years.

The makings of a true smile replaced his usually surly expression.

 _Who knew that a smiling creep, a Yama-stalker, a perverted Hokage and an_ usuratonkachi _would come up with an elaborately planned setup to lure him back to her?_

Staring at the village with its walls looming over the distance, if he lingered any longer, he wouldn't be able to make it on time. Knowing that he didn't want any fussing from the barrier nin once he stepped inside…

"Summoning jutsu!"

A large hawk appeared in front of him. Flapping its wings, the majestic bird bowed its head reverently at her master. Giving its head a gentle stroke, Sasuke quickly hopped on its back along with the order...

"Take me to Konoha."

* * *

 **A/N:** And we all know what happened next (evil laugh). I thought of Sasuke as a conflicted man with a mission so the story ended up this way. For those who're unaware of Morino Idate, feel free to watch episode 102 of Part I: Naruto. This is supposed to be a two-part special but I decided to stretch it with an epilogue because I have a feeling you'll hound me with more Sasusaku interaction. As always, if you wanted the epilogue, keep those reviews and comments going! Thanks guys!


	3. Their Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sensei. The story and its creativity belong to the author.

 **Note:** Takes place during episode 500.

 **Canon-verse:** This story takes place during the Blank Period, a few months after the Last Movie and in-between events of Konoha Hiden.

 **Fanon-verse:** Takes place after Aftermath.

 **A/N:** Because we're all dying for a Sasusaku reunion.

* * *

Aftermath: Special

 **Chapter 3:** Their Reunion

* * *

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks Jirocho-oyabun!" Naruto grinned, enthusiastically shaking the older man's hands. He was pleased that the leader of the Wasabi clan managed to attend his wedding in spite of the short notice.

Beside Jirocho, Idate was all smiles though his appearance looked awfully peculiar – long scratches and gouge wounds marred his forehead and neck.

"Man, Idate! What happened to you?"

Said person laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. He couldn't tell the groom that a bird suddenly came out of nowhere and used his head as a pincushion. "Ehehehe, don't worry! These are nothing!"

"Ya, sure?" Naruto asked, worried. He craned his head to look for his pink-haired teammate. "I"ll have Sakura-chan look at those wounds."

Idate didn't want to cause inconvenience for Naruto, especially on his wedding day. "I already met Sakura-san. She just healed it so there's no need to further…ah, aggravate injuries."

The blond was unconvinced by his blabbering. He immediately grabbed Idate's hand and gave Jirocho an apologetic smile. "Jirocho-oyabun, excuse us for a bit!"

The leader nodded, eyes crinkling in amusement as he watched the newly married blond dragging his charge to where Sakura was.

* * *

Sure enough, they found the rosette engaged in a deep conversation with Ino and Sai. As Naruto approached them with Idate close behind, the three stopped talking and sported baffling expressions.

Naruto jostled Idate in front of Sakura. "Take a look."

Said medic's clinical eyes quickly assessed Idate's physical condition. Nothing out of the ordinary. "His condition's fine, Naruto."

"I don't think so! Take a closer look at those scratches!" He protested, pointing at the numerous abrasions on Idate's arms and face. "Furthermore, there's even a hole on his head! Don't you think these are too much?"

Ino rested a hand on her cheek, tone admonishing. "Naruto, Sakura is here to celebrate your wedding. She's not supposed to waste her time fussing on a patient. Besides, those are scabs – signs of his wounds healing nicely."

Turning her attention to Idate, she took note of his eyes currently fixed at Sakura's direction. "How'd you get yourself hurt anyway?"

It was now or never. "Umm…I got attacked by a bird," Idate admitted sheepishly.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him with incredulity.

With the exception of Sakura, her pretty features instantly filled with shame. She knew the cause of Idate's injuries and had an inkling that Naruto and the others will find it unbelievable if she told them the truth.

Like always, Sai broke the silence with his oh-so-creepy smile. "I'm pretty sure you did something to make it attack you."

Idate shook his head vehemently. "I didn't do anything! I was only talking to Sakura about some things when a crazy bird suddenly swooped down out of nowhere and attacked me!"

Naruto's face scrunched up while listening to his reason, realizing something was amiss. "What do you mean by some things?" His protective mode immediately turned on as he demanded, "Are you hitting on Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo?!"

Crimson stained Idate's cheeks.

Ino slapped a hand across her forehead muttering an "Oh."

On the other hand, Sakura blinked.

Sai kept his creepy smile.

Naruto's mouth gaped open.

Oh, he did not, did he?

As expected, Sai broke the moment. "You're pretty gutsy. Hitting on her while **he's** away."

"He? Who's he?"

Oh, Ino loved gossips – terrible and juicy gossips. A cheeky smile crossed her heavily made-up face. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke?

Idate's face was filled with confusion. "Who's Sasuke?"

Four pairs of eyes stared at him again.

This time, incredulity mixed with uncertainty.

Naruto was wholly surprised by his reply. There's no way Idate would've forgotten his teammate. Back when they were genins, Sasuke literally oozed arrogance bigger than the size of Tea Country. "You seriously don't remember him, 'ttebayo?"

"Well, I only remember you and Sakura," Idate self-confessed, glancing furtively at the pinkette. "Don't blame me since the last time I saw you guys was four years ago!"

"Sasuke's the other member," Sai supplied. "Black hair and eyes. Always wearing a constipated expression on his face. Does that ring a bell?"

Idate's expression turned to further befuddlement. "Ehm…no. Who's he?"

Sai formed a heart with his hands, directing it at Sakura.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in disbelief, glaring at his best friend for confirmation. "W-what? How'd that happen? Since when did you guys…"

"Not another word, idiot. Don't you see you're embarrassing Ugly with the latest gossip?" Sai turned to the pinkette who glared at him. "So, when are you planning to announce your torrid relationship in public?" he asked innocently.

Sakura resisted an urge to punch him. "Ino, control your boyfriend."

"Oh, really? Funny you didn't mention the bird incident earlier," Ino coyly replied. Her pearly whites shone as she grinned. "Did Sasuke-kun train his familiars to attack any man who hits on you?"

"Of course not!" Sakura denied, a bit exasperated at her friends' prodding. "We haven't seen each other for years. I don't think he'll train his familiars just for that."

Naruto tried his best not to snicker at Ino's suggestions. He could imagine his apathetic best friend ordering his eagle to wreak havoc on unsuspecting males. Sasuke had a mean territorial streak since they were young and wouldn't hesitate to unleash his wrath if provoked.

Which is pretty funny, considering he was wandering to parts unknown and wouldn't be able to –

Unless…

Sakura's loud protests jolted him out of his stupor.

"I already told you he's not like that!"

Her persistent outburst only made Ino's grin wider. She glanced at Idate who seemed to be out of place in their little gathering. Really, Sasuke-kun was nowhere to be found and here's a potential suitor who needed a little push in getting her best friend's attention.

Sure, she was vouching for Sasuke but since he preferred to be AWOL rather than accompanying Sakura – Ino decided to spice things up a bit. "You're pretty lucky it was a bird. It'll be a huge problem if it were a snake."

"Why would a snake scare me?"

"Sasuke has a summoning contract with snakes," Sai explained, nonchalantly. Like his girlfriend, he didn't waste time in petrifying the poor man. "He has a gigantic summon named Aoda that'll immediately swallow you up once he finds out you're stealing his girl."

As for Idate, well…

Staring at the blushing pinkette, his onyx eyes widened as he reminisced a particular memory when he first met Naruto and his team…

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _When Idate saw three kids enter the sweets shop, the first thing that came to his mind was insulting them. Seeing their forehead protectors with the Leaf symbol etched on it reminded him of his sordid past. He learned his lesson that a shinobi's life centered on betrayal after his sensei framed him for stealing the Second Hokage's lightning blade._

 _Approaching their table, he used his rough voice and provoked the loudmouth blond and his sullen counterpart. Only the bewhiskered blond responded with heated fervor so when he glanced at their female teammate to insult her –_

 _He didn't expect to see a rare beauty among the rowdy bunch._

 _Petal-haired locks with its ends kissing the tops of her red-clad shoulders and fair skin akin to alabaster. Although she was fairly younger than him, Idate knew girls her age were into romance and fleeting dreams of marriage._

 _To further spite her teammates, he charmed her. He immediately earned the ire of the blond who spouted her name, warning his female teammate not to pay attention to him._

 _Sakura._

 _After he got irritated by Naruto, he declared hating the likes of them and abruptly left the scene – leaving his tab with them._

 _It didn't take long and they chased after him._

 _He managed to evade them, praising himself that he outsmarted genin-level shinobi._

 _It didn't take long until he met them again._

 _As his bodyguards for the Todoroki Shrine Race._

 _Nonetheless, he only remembered Naruto and Sakura._

 _Not the other teammate._

 **End Flashback!**

* * *

Idate's thoughts traveled elsewhere.

' _But then, if this Sasuke guy and Sakura-san are indeed together…'_

His chance at love was over in ten minutes flat.

He was secretly mourning his loss when Sakura spoke. "Sasuke-kun and I don't have that kind of relationship."

His chance to get her love was revived in five seconds.

Naruto was baffled. "Huh? But then, how did…?"

Reaching inside her skirt's pocket, Sakura handed him a carefully folded scrap of paper.

Accepting the note, Naruto quickly unfolded it then began to read. Blue eyes squinted at the single-worded message. He flipped the paper to the other side."What the hell? That's it?"

The pinkette nodded.

"Who gave you this?" he demanded.

"It's from Sasuke-kun."

"What? You talked to him?" Naruto immediately scanned the surroundings for their aloof teammate. Unfortunately, no sign of a raven-spiked head with an ego the size of the Hokage monument was seen within the venue. "Where the hell is he?"

Sakura shook her head. "His falcon passed it to me. It was meant for you so –"

Frustration got the better of Naruto as he flapped the paper for emphasis. "It's just a single word – hardly a sentence!"

Sai sighed. "At least you received a message from him. On the other hand, I had to wait for his sorry ass to appear for three straight days just to give him your invitation."

Ino gushed, eyes in a dreamy state. "I hardly find Sasuke-kun's ass in a sorry state."

"Ino, we're not talking about another man's ass unless it's inside our bedroom."

Naruto's eyes widened as saucers. "Since when did you guys start fantasizing the bastard's ass?!" He pointed an accusing finger at his smiling friend. "And since when did you and Ino started living together?"

"A month ago. Going back to the subject…"

"Stop! Stop!" Sakura shrieked, elbowing Sai on his stomach. She glared daggers at Ino for not putting a rein on her boyfriend's uncontrollable mouth. "We are not talking about Sasuke-kun's ass, not now and not ever!"

Ino cackled evilly. "Oh, why not? It's not like you haven't seen everything." Sidling next to her friend, she whispered in a nonsensical tone, "After all, you're his primary physician. Don't tell me you didn't drool while performing a physical assessment on his body."

"You're violating major aspects of patient confidentiality, Ino! Not in front of other people."

"Why? I don't see anything wrong in talking about…"

"Not another word!"

Idate sweatdropped. The conversation was officially awkward. Not to mention, some of his wounds reopened and he needed treatment. "Umm…I'm here too you know."

"He's right 'ttebayo! This is supposed to be my wedding, remember?" Naruto snapped, trying his best to get back to the matter at hand.

Unfortunately, Sakura was already aghast at the extent of their conversation. "Everyone stop it!" Her fists curled as she continued glaring at them. "I already told you, Sasuke-kun and I aren't in that kind of relationship. Will you please stop saying dirty things about him? This is Naruto's wedding! We're supposed to celebrate this happy occasion despite the fact I'm…"

' _I'm stressed.'_

She couldn't say it out loud. She couldn't tell them that she was stressed from not hearing any news from Sasuke…stressed of working endless shifts just to keep herself distracted from longing for him…

She was stressed from waiting, period.

Yet everyone assume they have a relationship.

' _Damn it, I didn't plan on tearing up at Naruto's wedding…'_

It was supposed to be a happy occasion but their constant reminders of the elusive Uchiha was vexing. It didn't help that she was the only one in their group who went stag.

Sensing Sakura needed to get away from the awkward situation, Naruto placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I think it's time for Sakura-chan to check Idate's head wound. Can't keep a capable medic nin away from her duty now, can I?"

He gave a reprimanding glare at Ino and Sai whose expressions instantly laced with remorse.

As she was led away by Naruto and Idate following close, the petite medic nin felt ashamed for stealing her best friend's attention from his spouse.

"Naruto," she muttered quietly, gritting her teeth. "It's all right. You can leave me with Idate-san. Hinata will probably need your help to entertain the guests."

"Nah, it's fine. Like you, I'm glad we're no longer talking about teme's ass. Seriously, not only am I hurt that he didn't witness my special day, there's the chance he'll miss yours."

Sakura knew what he was referring to.

Her birthday.

Nodding, Sakura's mouth curved into a wistful smile. "We know why he didn't come. Even so, receiving that note meant no matter how far he is, we're always in his thoughts."

Her blond friend grinned knowingly. "Perhaps not as far as you possibly think."

"Hm?"

"Naruto-kun!"

Both turned to find Hinata heading to their direction.

Seeing her smiling and radiantly beautiful, Sakura couldn't help but feel insecure. The bride was supposed to be the most beautiful one in her special day and her love-filled expression for Naruto was overwhelming. Nevertheless, she decided to play the part of a good friend by extricating Naruto's arm around her shoulders. "Go with Hinata," she spoke, pushing him toward his approaching wife. "I'll take care of Idate-san's head injury."

"You sure? That guy might make some moves on you," he griped, giving Idate a warning glance. "Not on my watch 'ttebayo!"

The medic rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'll be fine so don't keep Hinata waiting."

Grinning, Naruto gave her an affectionate pat on the head then went to his wife.

Sakura smiled at her best friend's retreating form. Afterward, she gestured for Idate to follow her to the throng of chairs and tables at the end of the venue to begin his treatment.

* * *

It was loud.

From the moment he saw the sea of people enjoying the festivities, Sasuke knew his mission was successful. As a person who preferred observing from the sidelines, he chose the most vantage spot in Konoha to watch the celebration without catching anyone's attention.

On top of the Hokage monument.

Studying the faces of each guest, he recognized some of them – the Kages, his previous genin cellmates from the Academy, Tazuna and his grandson Inari, and several others who looked familiar yet he forgot their names.

In the center of it all was Naruto and his new wife.

A tiny discernible smile crossed the raven-haired man's face. Indeed, he was happy for Naruto. For the longest time, they struggled in living with loneliness in their hearts. Now, witnessing the blond getting his chance at happiness –

It made him think of his own happiness as well.

He let out a bitter chuckle.

Impossible.

He couldn't see himself surrounded by friends, family, the people he cared for.

Imagining himself in Naruto's shoes was laughable.

Before, Naruto was born with nothing.

After he grew up, he have everything.

But then…

Did he envy Naruto?

Perhaps.

He missed the loving presence of his family, his brother's hard-to-earn affection, his aunt Shizu and her delicious senbei.

He missed everyone terribly.

Before, he was born with everything.

Now, he was left with nothing.

Until…

His eyes landed on the sight he wanted to see.

Gazing at her slim form observing her friends alongside their significant others, Sasuke knew deep inside she was hurting.

Even though the rosette told him she'd wait, two years was awfully long. Most women tend to look for another than continue holding out a candle for someone who had no qualms of going back.

Yet she stood there by her lonesome.

Waiting.

Still waiting for him.

Standing up, he turned to leave the monument.

She should've move on.

"After giving me a crappy message, you think I'll simply let you leave?"

He stopped, smirking. "I wrote it that way so a certain usuratonkachi won't have problems in reading it."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"I would cry if you wrote me a poem instead."

"Heh." He turned to see Naruto's bright blue eyes and wide goofy grin. His best friend still looked the same though his usually unkempt hair was cropped short. He wore the traditional black attire which looked impossibly natural for him. "Using your shadow clone now to keep me company?"

Naruto laughed heartily, excited to see his estranged rival. "Well, I can't leave Hinata alone. But I had to confirm if the chakra signature I felt earlier belonged to you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Of course, he knew.

With Sage Mode, Naruto could instantly pinpoint his chakra wherever he went, hence the reason why he received the blond's letters on time.

A loud squawk reached their ears.

Both looked up to find Wagashi circling above them. Sasuke raised his arm and the falcon swooped down, landing gracefully on his wrist. A satisfied smirk crossed his face as he saw the bird's beak stained with dried blood.

"Woah, teme! Your falcon's bleeding!"

Ignoring his friend's ramblings, Sasuke kept smirking. "Good, Wagashi. You can go now."

The falcon squawked then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell was that about?"

"With what?"

"That falcon! His beak's bleeding badly and you praised him like it's nothing!"

"Hn."

"Teme, I don't believe it! What did you order that bird to…?" Naruto trailed off as he remembered Idate's scratches and his head injury. "Oh…oh!"

"What?"

He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "It was you all along!"

The Uchiha nonchalantly shrugged. "Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me! You injured an important guest in my wedding! Just because…"

"Naruto."

"What?"

Mismatched orbs stared at the blond.

"Do me a favor."

* * *

 **Konoha Outskirts - 11:40 PM**

At the farthest side of the village, a lone figure stood at the mass of headstones littering the barren earth.

His clan.

The last time he paid his respects was before he defected from the village. In front of the sea of graves, he vowed to chase after Itachi and kill him in cold blood.

Sasuke's hand went up to his face, touching his closed lids. It now grew into a certain habit of his, to constantly remind himself of his brother's sacrifice and safeguard their dying legacy.

Even though he was away for a long period of time, feelings of uneasiness remained and an eerie calm filled his mind with thoughts of lingering guilt.

Returning to Konoha was a bad idea.

Despite having his teammates and their perverted sensei-turned-Hokage as his new family, their bond didn't give enough resolve for Sasuke to return. His shinobi and familial roots were already uprooted due to his defection.

Until now, the village still didn't trust him.

He didn't trust it either.

Even if he left Konoha on a self-imposed exile, he was unsure whether to come back or…

To continue searching for answers.

Till now, he still did.

Search for unfathomable answers.

Search way to make himself at ease.

Search for a place to belong.

Despite numerous places he wandered off to, he often found himself drifting back to Konoha.

To where his lingering regrets rested.

Glancing at the thriving village, he saw no use of his abilities in such a peaceful setting. He was bred for fighting and the new era was hampering his way of life.

Until now, he had the same feeling.

' _Nisan, just like before, there's nothing for me here,'_ he communed internally. _'The village you've sworn to protect…they don't need someone like me. Even though I promised Naruto that I'll…'_

Sasuke paused.

Once his journey will end, eventually, he'll have to settle down.

For that to happen, he'll need a place to belong.

A home.

Staring at the pitch-black night, he knew there wasn't much time left before resuming his journey. Casting a final look at his clan's graves, he made his way back to the village.

* * *

 **Konoha Path - 11:50 PM**

He felt a sense of déjà vu as he trudged the familiar concrete path. It was a chilly night, the breeze flapping his black cloak in wild abandon.

It was close to midnight.

Footsteps heavy with unseen burden, his gaze traveled at two familiar figures sitting on the bench. He instantly recognized his newly-married best friend's cropped hair. Sitting next to Naruto with her back turned was –

Sakura.

They were having a deep conversation, Naruto's bandaged arm wrapped around her shoulders. The blond's expression was solemn and when his gaze landed at the approaching Sasuke, his eyes lit up and murmured something to the pinkette.

She immediately turned around.

Jade met Onyx.

She slowly rose from the bench, eyes brimming with tears.

Naruto stood as well, grinning.

"Took you long enough. And I was running out of things to say too."

"Hn."

"Well then," Naruto patted Sakura's head. "Can't leave my new wife by herself." He approached Sasuke and raised his fist. "I've done my part so she's all yours."

The Uchiha smirked, bumping his fist against Naruto's.

Giving Sakura a hug, the blond whispered something in her ear. Sasuke raised a brow as he saw her blush, reminding himself to ask her later.

Satisfied, Naruto left them to their own devices and whistled his way back to the party.

' _Mission Accomplished.'_

…..

He stopped in front of her.

Her tear-streaked face brought him back to the time he first left the village.

Everything was the same.

Even the time and the all-too-familiar bench.

Eyeing Sakura warily, he noted the changes she underwent for the past years. Her rosette locks were still short, bangs swept gracefully to the side and secured with a red headband. The dress Sai described she'll wear at the idiot's wedding looked good on her.

Damn, he was seeing red all over again.

Lifting her quivering chin, remorse hit him as her tears fell. Until now, he caused her pain. When he felt her hands caressing his face, he almost flinched. Wiping her tears with his lone hand, his tone was low. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how I look."

Small hands ceased their tactile probing. "I'm making sure you're not a genjutsu or one of Naruto's clones." Confusion filled his face and she explained, "All the enemies I encountered lately would use your appearance for their genjutsu. I've been caught by it many times so I'm playing safe."

Anger crossed his features, hating the fact everyone downright assumed he was her weakness. Recalling the time she was kidnapped by Kido to lure him back to Konoha, it brought him a sense of satisfaction when he eventually learned she single-handedly defeated him. "Hn."

From what he witnessed, it was a desperate act on her part. Yet, she remained persistent and pounded the living daylights out of her kidnapper who even had the gall to underestimate her skills.

Using her slim build and huge green doe eyes, she was a skilled manipulator. Her enemies had no idea she possessed a tremendous amount of power underneath that faux display of vulnerability.

Her strength wasn't like his or Naruto's.

Hers was honed through several hardships and she overcome each and every single one of it. Years of experience and acknowledging her weakness enabled her to fully wield it as a weapon – which, she often used to her advantage.

Sakura certainly knew when to use her vulnerability in a subtle manner.

Unfortunately, that subtleness of hers stirred something inside of him.

 _It made him want to take advantage of her._

 _Possess her._

 _A woman completely dominant and aware of her own strength writhing under him._

 _Damn._

 _No wonder he was attracted to power._

"You're late. The party's gonna end soon," she informed him. "But if we go now, we can still make it and –"

Without word, he grabbed Sakura behind the neck and kissed her. Her surprised gasp urged him to continue, licking her bottom lip then slipping his tongue inside to meld with hers. When she eventually respond to his attack, he lost it.

His two years of frustration and denial disappeared, quickly replaced with longing. It still wasn't enough so he deepened the kiss, entangling his hand on her silken tresses.

When they finally come up for air, he couldn't resist smirking at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. "You were saying?"

"Like I said, we're gonna be late for the party if we –"

He cut her off with another kiss.

This time, all the pent-up emotions he harbored for so long reflected in their aggressive liplock. Excruciating heat radiated within him and if he didn't stop, it'll end to something they'd both regret.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, his thumb brushing over her lower lip. "You were saying again?"

The pinkette buried her reddening face on his shirt, tone soft yet reproving. "Shannaro, you jerk."

Knowing that he caused her flushed reaction gave him immense satisfaction. His hand went up, fingers entangling in her hair. "Still mad?"

She nodded.

"Hn."

Looking up at him expectantly, she asked, "Are you leaving after this?"

He carefully considered her question, earlier thoughts of nothingness plaguing his mind. "Aa."

Seeing her lowered head and hands tightly gripping his shirt, he surmised she wasn't satisfied with his response. He gave her an affectionate ruffle on the head. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking about it. You know I have to."

Her cheeks puffed in irritation. "I was dragged here by Naruto against my will then you showed up from nowhere and kissed me senseless." Jabbing her finger on his chest in an accusing manner, she added, "You and Naruto owe me an explanation, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not here for the wedding."

"Then why are you here?"

He pulled her close, burying his face in-between her neck and shoulder. "To see you."

"But the message…"

He looked back at Sakura then traced her lips with his thumb. "Was for Naruto. I'm here for a different matter."

"What?"

Cupping her chin, the Uchiha's gaze smoldered with repressed need as his mouth was inches away from hers. "This." Smiling for real this time, he brushed his lips against hers. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

Her reaction was priceless.

It was supposed to be the dobe's best day but the warm smile she gave him was definitely worth it.

It made him want to do everything for her.

"Tell me your wish."

It wasn't a question.

Though it sounded more of a gruff demand, it was his own way of indulging her in her special day.

Sasuke felt Sakura's arms entwine his neck, standing on tiptoes to meet his gaze. In return, he encircled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Finding himself staring at her seafoam orbs, her voice was soft as she told him her wish. "– e...ine."

"Hn?"

The tone came out in a soft gasp as she repeated it softly. "Be mine." Her arms tensed on his neck. "Until my birthday ends, be mine."

His eyes widened.

Nostalgia quickly hit him, recalling a genin Sakura aggressively asking his younger self out on dates. _'Some things never changed, huh?'_

Before, it used to annoy him.

Now, it sounded good.

He never thought that being wanted would feel this…nice.

On the other hand, Sakura looked as if she were about to plunge into an even deeper hole.

"Sasuke-kun, I…" she didn't get to finish as his forehead touched hers. Unlike his usual aloof stare, his eyes reflected warmth. His mouth seized hers, interrupting her from talking.

Lips brushed against her ear. "Aa."

It was a single word yet it made her fall. Supporting her body with his arm, he was amused by her shy and panicky reactions. "Annoying."

Her response was a hearty laugh as she brought his face down for another kiss.

She was born with everything.

Yet without him, she'd be nothing.

Before he had nothing.

Now she became his everything.

.

.

.

.

.

"Happy birthday, Sakura."

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally done! This is actually a long draft…10k words to be exact so I decided to cut it short and leave you guys a cliffy. Well, I'm currently editing the second part so please stay tuned. Reviews much appreciated! Thanks and see you guys on the next chapter!


	4. Their Finale

**A/N:** As promised, here's the final chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Special

 **Chapter 4:** Their Finale

* * *

It was dark.

Green eyes opened, vision slowly adjusting in the darkness. Sakura stared at the clock in her nightstand.

5:30 AM

Still groggy from shortened sleep, the pinkette forced herself up then grabbed her clothes inside the closet. After taking a quick, cold shower and slipping into her uniform, she ambled to the kitchen while mentally ticking today's routine.

Wake up early – check.

Drink coffee and read the latest medical journal – check.

Cover both morning and afternoon shifts – check.

Go home early, eat dinner and, drink sake for a good night's sleep – check.

Check, check, check and, check.

Absorbed by her mental checklist, Sakura unceremoniously tripped and fell face flat on the floor. Rubbing her hurt nose, she angrily glared at the cause –

Only to gawk at two long legs dangling precariously on the armrest. _'Please tell me this is not a dream,'_ she mouthed inwardly, eyes glued at Sasuke's lean frame curled awkwardly on the small loveseat. His creased forehead and bent posture showed discomfort from his sleeping arrangements. Last night, Sakura offered to share the bed with him and partly due to his strict upbringing, he refused.

' _I didn't expect him to be the more traditional type,'_ she mused, tiptoeing to the kitchen. While waiting for the coffee to brew, she returned to check on Sasuke.

Her clinical eyes scanned the latter's slumbering form, reminding her of the events last night. Upon finding out he got injured, Sakura urged him to get treated at the hospital. Sasuke vehemently refused though he consented after she suggested healing him in a more secluded location.

Thus, they spent the rest of the night in her kitchen tending to his wounds.

They didn't talk much either since Sasuke stayed silent and she was busy stitching the wounds on his back. Sooner or later, Sakura initiated the conversation by updating him of recent events. The Uchiha would occasionally nod his head and reply when he deemed it necessary.

' _I never found out why he got injured,'_ she mused, using her chakra to heal the bruise above his brow.

The slight intrusion jolted Sasuke awake.

His lone hand grabbed her hand, grip tightening with intent to kill. Undeterred by his menacing aura, Sakura waited patiently until he gathered his bearings. When his gaze landed on her face, she smiled softly. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

He only groaned, rolling to his side. Vigilance was Sasuke's usual defensive mechanism and if she were another person, he would've easily broke her wrist. With her other hand being held by him, she used the other to comb her fingers into his raven hair soothingly. Not soon after, Sasuke's shoulders visibly relaxed and he loosened his death grip.

Sakura's brows furrowed at his defensive nature. Sasuke's former status as an international criminal and his possession of the clan's bloodline limit made him a constant target by rogues – hence his reasons of keeping off-radar. Anyhow, plotting vengeance against Sasuke's unknown enemies will not bring relief for his sore back. "You'll strain your injuries from sleeping here. Move to the bedroom."

He didn't budge. She tugged his hand, fully aware of his hesitation. "I don't mind."

Sasuke finally faced her, noting her dressed state. "Work?"

"The hospital's understaffed today so I'm covering both morning and afternoon shifts." The pinkette explained, tugging his hand again. "Time to get up."

The sound of the coffeemaker finishing its brew sidetracked Sasuke from replying. He released her hand. "Coffee's done."

Sighing, Sakura cursed the alleged object from ruining their moment. Noting his weary expression, she insisted, "Go get some rest."

After yanking his hand for the umpteenth time, Sasuke rose from the couch. After listening to his footsteps and the door being closed shut, Sakura began her morning routine. She was perusing her medical journal when he unexpectedly returned, clad in a simple black long-sleeved shirt and gray pants. "Not sleepy anymore?"

He shrugged, poured himself a cup of coffee then sat next to her.

Sakura resumed her reading while Sasuke quietly sipped his coffee. The rosette-haired medic just finished skimming the last few passages on Child Psychology when he spoke. "Today's your off, isn't it?"

Her brows knitted together, recalling that particular tidbit. "Naruto told me yesterday that Kakashi-sensei gave me the day-off. But –"

"You'll still go to make sure things are running smoothly."

She blinked, surprised at his intuitiveness. Two can play that game. "And I suppose you're not planning on sleeping anytime soon?"

The raven head merely shrugged, finishing his coffee. After Sakura downed hers, he brought their empty mugs to the sink. The sounds of running water and ceramic clinking together provided the pinkette a welcoming distraction from the attractive male before her.

"You got the morning shift at the hospital?"

She nodded absentmindedly, engrossed in her journal.

He turned the faucet off. "I'll walk you there."

"No need!" She exclaimed, didn't want to aggravate his injuries. "It's just a fifteen-minute walk from here. On the other hand, you need to rest so –"

He beckoned her closer with a wave of his hand.

Curious, Sakura approached him – only to get tapped on the forehead. The corners of Sasuke's mouth were tilted upwards as he replied, "I don't mind."

Amazing how his smirk convinced her without hesitation.

Sakura didn't resist as he tugged her hand and led her out the door.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **10:00 AM**

"Come on."

"What?"

Ino flattened her palms on the wooden desk, blocking Sakura from writing a report. "The nurses are gushing about it and I want to know straight from the source."

Sakura swatted her friend's hands away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. So, who's the hot stuff that accompanied you to the hospital this morning?"

The pinkette's cheeks immediately colored, realizing whom her best friend alluded to. _'No wonder those nurses were giggling when I passed by their station to get my patients' charts.'_

Apart from her and Naruto, Ino and the others were unaware of Sasuke's return. Though his popularity remained at large, the entire village was oblivious to his current appearance. Eyeing the nurses whose gazes fixed at her direction, it brought the annoyed medic back to the time she fended off several threats to gain her teammate's attention.

Noticing Ino's inquisitive stare, she sighed. "He walked me to the hospital in return for healing his wounds yesterday."

"Ohhh…juicy! What's his name?"

"Gee, Ino. Patient confidentiality, remember?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed to slits. "It must be _'that'_ guy, huh? The one with the head wound at Naruto's wedding?" When Sakura opened her mouth to protest, she interjected, "I knew it! You finally snagged a man!"

"Ino, you're sadly mistaken. He's –"

Ino placed a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Don't say a word! I fully understand that you're feeling weepy right now because Sasuke-kun didn't return for your birthday. Since we're already broaching on the subject, why don't we invite _'this'_ guy to Yakiniku-Q later?"

Sakura palmed her face. Sadly, her friend had a one-track mind when it came to boys.

They heard a knock and the door opened halfway, revealing a giggly nurse. "Sakura-sensei, someone who knows you is requesting for a consultation. Shall I let him in?"

"Name the patient and his condition."

"Morino Idate, 23 year old male with minor abrasions on the head. He said you administered treatment for his injury yesterday so, he's here for the follow-up checkup."

"Very well, take his vitals then send him here."

Ino watching the nurse leave, cackling evilly. "Well, well. Aren't you lucky he's making the first move?"

"For the last time Ino, the one they saw this morning was – ah, Idate-san!"

Said person entered the room, a grin on his face. "Hi, Sakura-san. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Ino took his arrival as her cue to leave. "No worries! I'm heading out anyways. By any chance, are you free tonight?"

"Um…I'm in the middle of packing since we're heading back to Tea Country tomorrow morning."

"Perfect!" Ino quickly pointed to Sakura glaring daggers at her direction. "It's HER birthday today so we're having a small celebration at Yakiniku-Q later at 7pm. Want to join us?"

"Ino! Stop bothering Idate-san from doing his –"

"It's okay! I can go," Idate exclaimed, oblivious to Sakura's frustration at her friend's antics. "As soon as I finish packing I'll join you."

The blonde woman guffawed at her plan's success. She gave Sakura a sultry wink. "Well, then! I'm leaving now so you two better behave."

"Ino!"

Ignoring the pinkette's protests, she left the room.

* * *

 **Konoha Training Grounds**

 **4:30 PM**

"You owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"An important detail."

"What detail?" Naruto scratched his chin, trying to remember. "If you're asking me to write about Sakura-chan's trips to the toilet or the public bathhouse, I can't do those because I'm married now and…"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Ehehehe…well," Naruto scratched his head, unfazed by his friend's intimidating glares. "Cut me some slack since we all know you're the only one in her heart."

"Hn."

' _Ah, well,'_ the blond sighed, taking a swig from his water bottle. They were resting after a sparring match that Sasuke unsurprisingly won. During the course of his wandering, he developed a new skillset and it nearly took the life out of Naruto upon experiencing it first-hand. Fortunately, Kurama still cared for his well-being and provided him with chakra.

Nevertheless, his friend was lethal in kenjutsu and if Naruto weren't careful in dodging his attacks earlier, he'd end up with missing fingers and toes. He wondered what got the teme so riled up. "Anyways, what were you referring to earlier?"

Sasuke gulped his water down, tossing the empty bottle in the trash bin. "Sakura's Tea Country mission."

"Tea Country? Oh…" Naruto snickered. Fed up from his friend's stubbornness for not writing back, he purposely left that information out. "I can't tell you about that! Missions are supposed to be confidential, 'ttebayo!"

"Funny how you didn't skip information on her espionage mission at Iwa and that escort detail at Sunagakure."

"Ehehehe…well, those were A-rank missions."

"So posing as someone else's girlfriend to jilt a wedding is classified as S-rank?"

Naruto poked Sasuke in the arm. "It's definitely an S-rank since the mission required someone **single** and Sakura-chan's the perfect one for the job!"

"It's perfect because she's the only female, idiot. Or better yet, why didn't you use your female clone?"

"I vowed that I won't do any more humiliating stunts or else Hinata will have my head on a platter."

Sasuke smirked. "Tch, didn't expect you to be the obedient one."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyways, are you staying here for good?"

The Uchiha gazed at the burnt trees he damaged with his Katon technique. "I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Too fast!" his best friend exclaimed. "Try staying for a week at least! You can bunk with me in the apartment."

"You want me to inconvenience you on your first week of marriage?"

"Nah, Hinata won't mind! She's very nice once you get to know her."

"Hardly convincing," Sasuke remarked, absentmindedly stabbing the ground with his katana. "You married a fine girl so don't misuse her kindness."

"Can't argue with that," the blond chuckled, surprised by the latter's advice. "Sooo…how about you? Got any plans for tonight?"

"Plans?"

"Sakura-chan's birthday."

His silence meant no.

"We made reservations at Yakiniku-Q tonight for 7pm," Naruto said, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Make sure she attends this time."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Her schedule in the hospital and the children's clinic often coincide so we barely see her," Naruto explained, tucking a hand under his chin. His wedding band glinted in the afternoon sun. "Lately she's that she's been working nonstop so we're hoping she'd take a break every once in a while. She had nothing to worry about since the hospital and the clinic are doing well!"

"Hn."

"If this workaholic attitude of hers keeps up, she'll eventually turn into a hermit!"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's fine."

"I can't believe you're taking the situation lightly! It's bad for the health, 'ttebayo!" Naruto retorted.

"Is it bad to do something you're good at?"

That got the blond's attention.

The Uchiha stood up, dusting dirt off his pants. "There's nothing wrong with Sakura showing dedication to her duties. When you do something you're good at, it's understandable that you'll forget everything else. Instead of forcing her to stop, why don't you try supporting her?"

Naruto rubbed his neck in embarrassment, eyes reflecting guilt. "You're right. I'm sorry, I always let my overprotective nature get the best of me."

"Hn."

"Ehehehe…well, I'm 100% sure you agree with me that she's one heck of a woman." The blond crossed his arms then grinned. "While you were away, Kakashi-sensei and I often worry that she's the only one in our group who's not taken and –"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does, teme! I often heard from Ino that Sakura-chan's constantly surrounded by hormonal-driven perverts in the hospital."

"Patients."

Naruto slapped a hand across his forehead. "Argh! Patience my ass! What's with this lenient attitude? Show some concern for our precious teammate and my sister from another mother!"

Sasuke only smirked.

"Your nonchalance is seriously getting on my nerves, 'ttebayo! If Sakura-chan finds someone else better than you –"

"Regardless of hormonal-driven perverts and overwhelming responsibilities, Sakura's not weak as you thought her to be," Sasuke interrupted, sheathing his katana back in its scabbard. "Seeing her doing something she's good at without losing a shred of confidence is fine with me."

Naruto's mouth gaped open. Though he and Kakashi shared similar sentiments concerning Sakura's blooming attractiveness, his apathetic friend kept ignoring the possibility that she'll fall out of love and find someone else.

Time to press the teme's buttons. "Ya know, Sakura-chan needs more love than that. Can't you beat her love confession with your own version?"

Sasuke sighed. "This is where I'm drawing the line, usuratonkachi."

"Oh, come on! Not even for her birthday? A simple "I love you" is enough!"

To the blond's amazement, his former rival's lips curled upwards. "Our bond goes way beyond words, and an usuratonkachi will never understand that."

"Teme!"

Giving a brief wave to his idiotic friend, Sasuke left the area. Unbeknownst to Naruto, his incessant babbling actually caused some of the stoic Uchiha's inner turmoil to emerge.

' _Time for me to rectify that.'_

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **6:00 PM**

Sakura gawked at the overwhelming pile of papers Shizune left on her desk. Plucking a document from the pile, she squinted at the minuscule-typed words in irritation.

"Just when I thought I could go home early to celebrate my birthday," she grumbled, reading the first five sentences. In spite of dealing with huge amounts of paperwork, she was pleased with the progressive results of her children's clinic. Seeing the younger generation's faces and their successful rehabilitation inspired Sakura to work harder in lessening the trauma in their fragile minds. With each successive treatment, more patients were introduced to the clinic thus increasing her workload. Sakura didn't mind – she loved her job and enjoyed doing it.

"I'm glad things are running smoothly," she said to herself, signing the report then placing it on the approved pile. "By the time I finish these it'll be past midnight."

She was reading her 10th document when a nurse suddenly burst in her office, cheeks flushed and an extremely wide grin on her freckled face. "Sakura-sensei! There's a patient here that wants a consultation!"

She almost snapped her pen at the disturbance. "Consultation hours are over so please tell the patient to set an appointment for tomorrow –"

"Hn."

That unmistakable intake of breath made Sakura pause from her writing. Her eyes quickly darted to whom the nurse was gushing at. She instantly rose from her seat, papers scattering all over the floor. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Am I too late for a consultation?"

"Well, I –"

The nurse sidled up to the newcomer. "No worries, Sakura-sensei! It's your birthday today so let us take over your duties. We'll take charge of the initial assessment then set his appointment for tomorrow morning."

Sakura smiled sympathetically, seeing her raven counterpart's perfectly arched brow twitching in annoyance. "Unfortunately, I'm his assigned physician so he's an exception." Turning to her pouting nurse, she ordered, "Inform the remaining patients to return tomorrow. I'm busy with paperwork so make sure no one disturbs me."

The nurse nodded meekly then left the room.

Noticing the other nurses' looks of admiration for her visitor, Sakura quickly shut the door. "Are you seriously here for a consultation?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Sighing, she bent down to retrieve the scattered documents on the floor. "I hope you don't mind but I'm busy at the moment so –"

"Naruto wasn't kidding when he said they rarely see you."

She briefly paused from her task.

Sasuke crouched as well, taking the stapled pages off her hands. The pinkette eyed him suspiciously as he tossed the document on the unfinished pile.

"Give me your time."

"Eh? But, I –"

He pulled her up and laced her fingers with his. "Fifteen minutes."

Heat crept up her cheeks as she looked down their joined hands.

"Hold on tight."

* * *

Knees still buckling from the pulling sensation, Sakura found themselves in front of the all-too-familiar bench overlooking the Ninja Academy.

"H-How did we end up…?"

"I transported us here," Sasuke answered nonchalantly, pulling a kunai embedded on the stone bench.

"But, we're miles away from the hospital, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. "I can't be away for more than fifteen minutes."

"We'll be quick so don't worry about your paperwork," he replied, sitting on the bench then casually patted the space next to him.

Dumbfounded, Sakura plopped down beside him. He placed an elaborately-wrapped package on her lap and she regarded it with newfound curiosity. "What is this?"

He only shrugged.

The pinkette carefully unwrapped the package, revealing two take-out containers. Lifting the lid off the first container, her eyes widened at the five sticks of syrup-coated dumplings topped with red-bean paste. Quickly opening the next one, she stared wide-eyed at the hefty portion of anmitsu. "How did you…"

"I got it from the tea shop we frequented during our genin days," he explained, off-handedly. "Start eating if you want to go back on time."

The pinkette pouted. "I can't finish all these by myself!"

Sasuke smirked. "Back then, you used to finish five bowls of anmitsu. What difference will two make?"

"Mou, you're not taking my figure into consideration," Sakura sighed, spooning some anmitsu in her mouth. Her expression immediately lightened up as the sweet combination of fruits and syrupy jelly tickled her taste buds. "Mmm, delicious!"

It didn't take long and she devoured everything in five minutes flat.

Patting her mouth dry with a tissue, she set the empty containers aside. "That was good! The last time I had those was two months ago as a reward for helping Hinata decide the date for their wedding."

"Aa."

She smiled at his unexpectedly sweet gesture and entwined their hands together. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun. Today was very stressful so your timing was actually perfect. Sorry about that."

"For what?"

"For choosing to work on my birthday instead of celebrating it with you and our friends," Sakura mumbled, exasperated.

Sasuke rubbed circles on the inside of her wrist. "I don't mind. Even if I'm not here all the time, I know how committed you are to your duties. However, Naruto mentioned that you're being too hard on yourself lately."

"I'm fine."

"Don't make us idiots, Sakura."

Sakura sighed, finding her teammates ganging up on her work ethics appalling. "So I'm guessing you guys want me to take things slow from now on?"

"Aa."

Brief as always.

To others, his response was downright rude.

To her, it meant differently.

Sasuke rarely disclosed his sentiments so the sudden admonition caught her off-guard. It unexpectedly brought her a sense of comfort, instantly warming her heart. And to think she often doubted him for his lack of concern for her well-being. Naruto's explanation for Sasuke's subconscious way of protecting others finally made sense.

However, the fact he'll be leaving tomorrow morning brought the cloud of dread back within her.

"You're thinking of it again."

"I'm not."

"You're horrible at lying, Sakura."

"I wish you'd stay longer," she finally admitted. "I understand your journey hasn't ended, but, how long should I wait?"

Sasuke didn't respond, hand tightening around hers. He knew his self-imposed exile must come to an end and he had to decide whether to move onwards or return to Konoha. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Even so, you won't change your mind."

"Aa."

"Why don't we make a bet then?"

"On what?"

"On how long you'll keep me waiting."

His brow rose up in incredulity.

"Well," she explained, sheepish. "Prediction-wise, I'll be last to get married since I'll continue pining for a certain someone to come back. So, we'll bet to see how long that'll last."

"Hn."

"It'll be mortifying if Sai and Ino get married before us."

"Day One and you're already contemplating marriage."

Sakura grinned cheekily. "It'll eventually lead to that, right?"

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up from her suggestion. As always, her straightforward nature never ceased. Somehow, it gave him…hope. "Instead of waiting, how about we bet on something else?"

"Like?"

"On how hopeful you are for that future."

Sakura's smooth forehead crinkled at his suggestion. "If it were me, I'd say immediately. Yet knowing you," she added as an afterthought, "it'll take a long time."

"That's why we're betting on it. Hoping for a future with several possibilities and different outcomes seems challenging, don't you think?"

She smiled at his suggestion. "A little foreboding but I like the way you said it."

"We'll try it now."

"Huh?"

"Let's see if you'll finish work in time for Naruto's party."

"You mean the 7 o'clock gathering at Yakiniku-Q?"

"Aa."

Sakura groaned, remembering the paperwork strewn haphazardly on her office floor. "That's definitely uncertain. Reviewing and signing those forms will take until midnight."

He gave her a teasing smile. "I'd say an hour."

She huffed at his odd display of confidence. "Arrogant prick. All right, let's do it."

"Heh."

* * *

 **Yakiniku-Q**

 **8:00 PM**

"Sakura-chaaaannnn, I'm so glad you made it!" Naruto hugged the birthday celebrant tightly. Although she arrived an hour late for their dinner celebration, the energetic blond was still happy that she squeezed a little of her time for them.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-san," Hinata greeted, handing her a pink paper bag tied with an elaborate ribbon. Sakura smiled and gave Naruto's wife a grateful hug.

Next were Ino and Sai who quickly engulfed the pinkette in a smothering hug. As usual, her motormouth friend spilled the beans regarding Idate's visit to her office, resulting with Sai asking his usual round of inane questions and switching Naruto's protective mode on.

Hinata pulled her irate husband aside, softly reprimanding him. While smiling at their antics, Sakura felt a towering presence behind her.

"Am I late for the party?"

"You're just in time, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura smiled, giving him a brief hug. Not one to demonstrate physical affection, he simply patted her on the head. He raised a brow at Naruto's thundercloud expression. "Mm? Is something wrong?"

"Idate is making moves on Sakura-chan!"

Eager for gossip, Kakashi looked back at Sakura who rolled her eyes. "Idate-san went to my office for a follow-up consultation. Don't believe whatever Ino says."

Ino feigned getting hurt from her accusations. "How can you say that to your best friend?"

"Because you're spreading unnecessary rumors."

Sai waved his hands placatingly. "Now, now, let's not ruin the celebration. Why don't we eat first then talk later?"

Kakashi readily agreed, sitting down. "Well, I have a very exhausting day so if you don't mind, let's get the party started."

Hinata lightly tugged her husband's arm. "Let's get ourselves seated, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned as they sat beside Kakashi. Ino sat next to Hinata while Sai took his seat opposite his girlfriend. It left Sakura no other choice but to occupy one of the empty seats beside Sai who noticed the unoccupied chair. "Are we expecting somebody?"

Ino drawled dreamily. "Yes, Sai-dear. We're expecting Sakura's potential suitor tonight."

"Since when did you have a suitor?" Naruto fumed, glaring at his female teammate who shook her head then at Kakashi who only shrugged while reading his favorite novel. "This 'suitor thing' is getting ridiculous! Does teme know about this?"

"Naruto-kun, you're killing the mood."

"My, my. My only female student in a love tryst while the significant other is away? This is juicy."

"Not helping, Kakashi-sensei!"

"That's Hokage-sama to you, Naruto."

"Naruto, for the sake of my birthday, please don't babble like a madman," Sakura warned in a low tone before signaling the waitress to approach their table. A petite girl with pigtails and cheerful smile on her lips approached them. "Welcome to Yakiniku-Q! Are you ready to order?"

The pinkette smiled back. "We'll avail the unlimited meat special and two pitchers of iced green tea, please. Oh, and another meat special to go."

The waitress wrote their orders then excused herself to get to the kitchen.

"Wow, someone's planning to pack on a few pounds," Naruto teased, wrapping an arm around his wife. "Your shift's not yet done?"

Sakura shook her head, fingers tapping lightly on the table. "Actually, I'm just here to pay tonight's dinner, grab my takeout then head home."

"What? So you're not gonna stay here and eat with us?" Ino asked, surprised. "After finally crawling out of your rabbit hole, you'll just ditch us?"

The pinkette laughed sheepishly. "Well…my original plan was to finish work early and relax at home. It's my first day-off after several months so I'm hoping you guys will understand if I leave first."

"We can move the party back to your apartment if you like," Sai offered, concerned for her health.

"Thanks, Sai. Maybe next time."

Naruto crossed his arms, grumbling. "I can't believe this. Just when you finally joined us." Bright blue eyes widened in realization. "Wait, a minute. Are you ditching us because of – ow!"

Kakashi eyed his student coolly, not regretting that he kicked him under the table. "Naruto, if Sakura wants to leave early then let her. I granted her the day-off so she'll relax and have time for...other things."

Before Naruto sputtered a retort, Ino gave Sakura an elaborately wrapped gift. "Here! I know you're always stressed so this will come in handy."

"Thanks, Ino."

Sai passed her a plain white box with a neatly tied pink bow at the center. "This is from me. It's my first work so I hope you'll like it."

"Thank you, Sai. Don't worry, I'll let you know what I think."

Nursing his sore foot, Naruto glared at their mentor who was occupied by his reading. "Your turn, Kakashi-sensei!"

"My turn for what?"

"Sakura-chan's gift!"

The older man tapped his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "Oh, that? Mmm…I gave it to her already."

Everyone in the table stared at him with suspicious looks.

"What did you give her exactly?" Naruto inquired, doubt in his voice. His sensei rarely gave presents and if he did, it was probably a meal coupon for Ichiraku or that earlier pat on the head.

"Isn't it obvious? Her day-off was his present," Ino groaned, finding it unbelievable that their respectable leader was a cheapskate.

"How rude. I gave much thought on my gift and even had a hard time acquiring it."

"You're lying," Sai mused, sipping his water. "You're cooped up in the office for an entire day so there's no way you'll find the time to buy her a present."

Kakashi sighed, didn't like the way they underestimate his skills. Nevertheless, a knowing smile crossed his face as he stared at the rosette-haired medic. "All I can say is, mine is the most profound." He winked at her for emphasis. "Hope you liked it."

Sakura's face flushed from embarrassment, realizing his hint.

"You okay, Sakura-chan? You're red all over."

"I'm fine."

Hinata instantly went to Sakura's side. "Feverish is a sign of an upcoming flu. Want us to accompany you to the hospital?"

"No."

"I don't think she's sick," Ino concluded, pressing a hand on Sakura's forehead. Her fair visage scrunched up with concern. "However, you're most likely exhausted from all the paperwork Shizune-san gave you. Why don't we bring you home so you can rest?"

"I'll take her."

"We don't need help from you! Leave the rest to us. We'll bring her…" the blonde girl trailed off, eyes wide and mouth wide open at the person towering behind the pinkette. "…home."

Raven hair with haphazard spikes and pale smooth complexion.

Mismatched orbs and aloof expression replaced with genuine concern.

There was no mistaking it.

"No way…you, are you…"

Hinata's pale eyes widened in surprise as well. "Sa…Sasuke-kun?"

Said person responded with a short, "Hn."

Sai's usual blank expression was changed to genuine shock. "No way. You said you weren't coming for Naruto's wedding. If so, why are you here?"

Sasuke only shrugged, turning to Sakura. "Ready?"

The pinkette nodded, rising from her seat. Pulling a wad of bills from her coat pocket, she gave it to Naruto. "Here's the payment for tonight's dinner. Make sure you guys eat everything since its unlimited meat."

Still baffled, Naruto took the money. "What about the takeout?"

"Got it," Sasuke responded tersely, holding out a white plastic bag with the Styrofoam container inside for them to see.

Sakura took her place at his side. "We'll take our leave now. Enjoy the rest of the evening!" After waving their friends goodbye, the two subsequently left.

The entire restaurant fell into a brief calm.

Ino and Sai exchanged flabbergasted looks while Hinata smiled knowingly. On the other hand, Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat when the waitress finally arrived with their orders.

Although Kakashi's expression was concealed by his mask, he knew everyone finally realized what his present was.

' _After all, a sensei knows what's best for his little girl.'_

* * *

"Unbelievable."

"What is?"

Sakura made a face as they walked back to her apartment. "You used the sharingan to speed read and forge my signature for those heinous documents."

"Hn."

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you can use your bloodline limit in such tasks. I always thought that you're the type to treat it as a special ability."

Sasuke shrugged, eyes focused on the path ahead of them. "Our bloodline limit isn't reserved for fighting. Sometimes you find other uses for it."

"Such as?"

He shrugged again.

She poked him lightly.

"Jerk."

"Annoying."

Both grinned.

Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around his bad arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Staring at the stoic man beside her, she couldn't help but admire the changes he underwent for the past two years. He'll keep growing and sooner than later, she'll be staring at his chin.

Their earlier conversation popped up in her head.

Leaning against his arm, she spoke. "I'm changing our bet."

Sasuke inclined his head slightly towards her direction. This considerate nod boosted her confidence. "Instead of hoping for that future, how about looking forward to it?"

When he didn't answer, she continued. "Hoping for an uncertain future is too ominous," she elaborated, hoping he'd catch her drift. "By anticipating it beforehand then…"

"Looking forward is awfully similar to waiting."

"And hoping isn't?" She countered, glancing at his blank expression. "I'd rather anticipate things and do something about it than hope for nothing."

"Hn."

Knowing she got his full attention, Sakura strongly declared, "No matter how uncertain things get, we'll deal with it together. Whether you like it or not, I'm looking forward to facing the future with you, Uchiha Sasuke."

If Sasuke weren't carrying their takeout, he would've palmed his face. Though his usual poker face was on, the tips of his ears were pink. The pinkette was amazed that he could use his aloof façade to conceal embarrassment.

Unsurprisingly, he chuckled.

It wasn't the loud, obnoxious kind yet the slight rumbling tone sounded…manly.

However, the fact he found her explanation humorous didn't sit well with her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

She dug her heels on the ground. "We're not moving until you tell me."

He smirked. "Your rules."

"You find it funny?"

"No," he whispered, leaning slightly so his lips were inches away from her ear. "It's just the way you said it sounds more like a proposal."

Their close proximity to each other prevented his words to register properly in her mind.

"And since you called my name out loud..." Sasuke trailed off, eyes locked behind Sakura's back.

Baffled, she quickly turned around.

Only to wish she hadn't.

Her sudden announcement caused everyone to stop what they're doing and were staring at them. Girls of varying ages who were obviously attracted to Sasuke's dark looks giggled uncontrollably while most of the men who were also her patients gawked hopelessly from the sidelines.

Adding to the fact that she was a renowned medical specialist and Sasuke's enigmatic identity finally revealed, it certainly caused an uproar.

Realizing what her little tirade caused, her hands flung out to cover her heated face. _'I didn't mean to make it sound…like…like that!'_

Noting her heightening apprehension, Sasuke glared at the crowd who quickly dispersed. He then took the embarrassed pinkette's hand and pulled her along.

The rest of the walk was relatively quiet. Not soon after, they eventually found themselves on the same spot.

The bench.

The two plopped down in relief. Trying to shake the embarrassing moment off her mind, Sakura focused on the academy instead. It was already nighttime and there were no people lurking within the vicinity.

It was just the two of them.

She heard him sigh.

He listened to her giggle.

Black met green.

"Earlier was really…"

"…annoying."

Sakura laughed, watching the moon rise above the darkened building. "I didn't expect that we'd attract a huge crowd." She gave him a teasing smile. "Just like before, your popularity didn't wane. You should've seen how they looked at you earlier."

"Like they're about to kill me."

"Why would you confuse lustful looks with murder?"

"I meant those men earlier."

"Oh."

Sasuke shrugged, leaning against the bench. "It doesn't matter."

"Most men get protective if they caught others looking at their women."

"Hn."

Sakura feigned hurt, mouth poised in a graceful pout. "I've seen Naruto and Sai get angry whenever guys ogle at Ino and Hinata. They never hesitate in beating them up."

"So, you want those men to end up with holes in their chests."

"And then I'll be summoned in the hospital for an emergency procedure because you got all nasty on them?"

"Hn."

Knowing Sasuke wasn't the type to lie or make jokes, Sakura remembered how Idate got pecked into a bloody mess by his falcon during Naruto's wedding. "Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

"Did you train your falcon to attack any man who tries to hit on me?" Sakura asked, out-of-the-blue. She glanced up to see his expression –

Only to find his usual aloof one. "You think I have the time to do such a thing?"

"Well, no but –" she faltered, observing him. Though he wore a stony expression, his ears were seriously red. Sakura's eyes slightly widened at her discovery. _'Back then, he was really…'_

She barely finished that thought out of pure happiness.

' _This isn't a dream. We really are…'_

Together.

Happiness bubbled inside her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This isn't how I thought my birthday should go."

Sasuke's hand curled around her nape, massaging the tense muscles. Sakura felt the knots loosening from the firm and heavy pressure of his fingers. "Mm. That feels nice."

Once he finished, she took his hand. The pinkette copied his earlier ministrations on his upturned palm. "If it were an ordinary guy who said those things, I would find it as a joke. Since it's you…somehow, I knew you meant every word."

Her statement piqued Sasuke's interest. If he wasn't trained in the shinobi ways and didn't have Indra's blood flowing in his veins then he would be –

Ordinary.

"Sakura," he began, causing her to look at him. "If things were ordinary, wouldn't it be better?" When she didn't respond, he continued, "Frankly, I don't see myself doing these things – sitting on the bench next to you and talking about…"

"Ordinary stuff?"

"Aa."

Humming a soft tune, Sakura dug her fingers even more and relished the feel of his rough calluses on her fingertips. "Like you, I don't see myself doing those romantic stuff like going on dates…"

"Funny how you asked me out several times before."

"Can you blame me if I was a naïve love struck girl back then?"

"Hn."

Without a word, Sakura leaned toward him and brushed her petal soft lips across his.

Sasuke blinked at the sudden act.

When the rosette pulled back, her hand rested on his cheek. "I'm afraid we can't be ordinary people, Sasuke-kun. We're shinobi who overcame all the crazy hardships in life and defeated a goddess who wanted to turn our bodies into bleached mindless beings. Not to mention, you and Naruto turned out to be actual reincarnations of the Sage of Six Paths' sons which only existed in old tales."

"You made it sound like the dobe and I are extremists."

"Oh, don't get me started on that time you fought and decimated the Valley of the End into smithereens. Seriously, ordinary people can't do those crazy feats."

"Hn."

She grinned. "Regardless, I look forward to that future with you. In spite of uncertainties that lie ahead of us, we'll deal with it together. Life wouldn't be any less ordinary as long as I'm with you. And that's what makes it worthwhile don't you think?"

Kami-sama, it made him think.

They weren't ordinary people.

They were two-thirds of the famed Team Seven and inherited the title of Sannin from their respective mentors.

They defeated the progenitor of chakra known as Kaguya and dispelled the Infinite Tsukoyomi.

Until his idiotic best friend becomes Hokage, they will continue to safeguard the entire shinobi world for future generations.

Sakura was right. Those weren't ordinary feats.

Even so, Sasuke was impressed at her ability to reverse the insecurities and negative views inside his head into positive outlooks. Her warm acceptance of his dark nature brought back feelings of belongingness – something that was already lost. The roots he once thought uprooted by his defection actually remained, clinging onto dry earth.

Despite of denying himself countless times, he will always have a place in Konoha.

A home.

Mismatched orbs smoldered as he grasped her nape. Sakura tilted her face to the side and he bent forward to capture her lips.

It wasn't a heated lip lock like yesterday.

Sasuke wasn't good with words so the only way he could express himself was through his actions. When they pulled back for air and his eyes met hers –

Everything made sense.

What connected him back to the village was her unwavering faith. Even though he'll leave tomorrow to continue his journey, as long as she kept believing in him – he will return.

The past he didn't choose.

The present he didn't want.

The future he didn't decide.

No matter what unforeseeable circumstances thrown in their way, they will not waver. No words could better describe the connection they shared with each other.

Theirs was a deep bond which is beyond words.

Even though it was her special day, he was the one who received a more thoughtful present.

Like her, he was looking forward to that uncertain future.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's the end of "A Simple Message!" To everyone who alerted and favorited this story, thank you very much! For those who took the time in giving their insight, you get an imaginary chocolate chip cookie! Now that I finally finished with this story, I can finally concentrate on "Aftermath." Feel free to check the story out and give me a holler once you do. Thanks again!

Oh, and for those who are wondering what happened to Idate...

* * *

 **A Simple Message: OMAKE**

He was depressed.

Today was his departure for Tea Country and even though he was happy that Naruto accompanied him to the gates, he couldn't help but wonder why Sakura didn't show up at the party last night. When he asked Naruto, he reacted shiftily, eyes darting back and forth on their surroundings. "Well, she had other things to do! You know her, she's a very busy medic ehehehe..."

Idate took his response into account, understanding her busy schedule. After bidding Naruto farewell, he went on his way. He was just a few feet away from the village when he heard voices coming through the forest. Straining his ears, his countenance perked up as he recognized one of voices belonged to the pretty pinkette. Eager to hear more, he stealthily approached her – only to find she was talking to someone.

A rather tall, intimidating person fully clad in black.

"You sure you got everything?"

"Hn."

 _'That is Sakura-san, but who's that guy?'_ Idate thought angrily. Judging from the man's towering physique and wary attitude he must be a rogue nin. _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm intruding into something private?'_

Although he was flabbergasted that Sakura wasn't daunted by the raven-haired man's frightening presence as she continued talking.

"Please extend my regards to Yamato-taicho also. The medicines he requested are in your pack so be sure to hand it to him."

"Aa."

His response sounded more like a grunt yet it made Sakura smile.

It took Idate's breath away and he knew right then and there that he lost. Slowly stepping away from the tree he was hiding at, he failed to notice something swooped past him and before he knew it –

His loud cry echoed throughout the woods.

…

"What was that?"

"I think Wagashi caught a nosy rat."


End file.
